Legend
by chibi-chinita
Summary: -AU with a twist- Great. Just great. I was going to have a nice and lazy summer, but some nutcase showed up out of nowhere and said that I've got the spirit of the legendary warrior Samus Aran sealed inside me. Now? My summer's officially screwed.
1. Track 1: Love The Way You Lie

**Disclaimer: As usual, I own nothing...**

**These characters in the beginning are not OCs. All will make sense eventually.**

* * *

"_You don't get another chance, life is no Nintendo game_..."

~Eminem feat. Rihanna, "Love The Way You Lie"

* * *

Legend, Track 1: Love The Way You Lie

It was a normal Thursday evening for my friends and me. It was kind of light out, since it was still summer. We'd just gotten out of band (summer band, best summer activity EVER) and since it would be a little while until we all got picked up, we decided to kick a soccer ball around the school courtyard. We had to be kind of careful, because there were windows all over the place, but we were having fun. I scored a goal on Link Heroe, best goalie on our old school's soccer team; Z Harkinian, Link's girlfriend, cheered us on from the bench, while my best friend Pit Angelo commentated; "YES, PEOPLE, SAM KARAKURI HAS SCORED AGAIN!" Pit yelled; we were all laughing and having fun until the soccer ball flew past Link and hit a man in the shadows.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, sir!" I said.

"Well, this isn't the greeting I expected," he replied. It sounded vaguely threatening, and since the voice was coming from the shadows, we figured it couldn't mean anything good. So we went on full alert. Pit, Zelda, and Link moved up behind me into a maneuver we call the "Triforce". I'm not sure how we got the name (I think Link randomly threw it out while we were playing soccer one day) but it's when three of us make a triangle, and then the fourth one slips into the middle. It makes us look more threatening, I think.

"Well, well," the guy muttered. "Looks like I found four of them. And in one catch, too."

"This is starting to sound like the starting scene of a weird sci-fi movie," Pit whispered from my right.

The man stepped out of the shadows, and all four of us gasped. His hair was a striking shade of blue.

"Master Hand, I've found four in one sweep," Bluey said into a cellphone. He snapped it shut. "Hi there, kids."

"Um, if you're going to offer us candy and make us get in a car with you... we're not going," Link said from my left.

"I'm warning you, Sam knows karate," Pit threatened from my right.

"Sam, eh? May I ask the rest of your names?" Bluey asked.

Ever the polite one, Z answered. "That's Sam in the front, Link is the blond, Pit's the brunette, and I'm Z."

"Interesting... they have the same names..." Bluey said to himself.

"Will you quit talking to yourself? We're right here," Pit said irritably.

"My apologies," Bluey said smoothly. "You see, I'm here to tell you kids something."

"We're fourteen, we can't buy what you're selling," Link retorted.

"You read into things too much, as always, Link," Bluey replied.

"How would you know something like that?" Link asked suspiciously.

"What if I were to tell the four of you that you have the spirits of four great warriors sealed inside you?" Bluey asked, drawing it out a bit as if to make it slightly more dramatic.

"...We'd think you were on drugs," I deadpanned.

He blinked a couple of times, as if confused. "Well, it's the truth. You" — he pointed at me — "have the spirit of the legendary bounty hunter, Samus Aran sealed inside you... You" — he pointed at Pit — "have the spirit of the brave angel captain, Pit sealed inside... You have the spirit of Link, the Hero of Hyrule" — here he pointed at Link — "and you have the spirit of Zelda, the princess of Hyrule, sealed inside of you." He indicated Z. "All of you were part of a great tournament known as Super Smash Bros."

"I love the way you lie, man," Link said sarcastically. "I've got a Hero sealed inside me. Yay."

"Uh-huh. Prove it." Pit crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Bluey. "If you have no proof, we'll assume you're on drugs and leave. Speaking of which, Sam, where's your mom—"

In the blink of an eye, Bluey had leaped straight at Pit, pinned him down, and brushed his hair off the back of his neck. "See? A tattoo. Proof right there." He pointed to a small black tattoo of a bow and arrow. "Believe me yet?"

"I can't see whatever the heck you're talking about because you're _on top of me! Sam, get him!_" Pit yelled.

Good friend that I am, I jumped the random twenty-ish dude and tackled him off Pit and to the ground. "Is that all?" I asked, my tone deadly. "Because if it is, I would suggest that you leave. Now. Before I punch the crap out of you."

"Samantha? Patrick? Zelda? Lincoln?" My mother's voice echoed through the hall. "Where are you guys?"

"I see you have to go right now. No matter, I'll come back later," Bluey stood up and brushed me off like I was light as a feather. "See you." He waved and disappeared into the shadows.

"I really hate how your mother always uses our full names," Link muttered as he picked up the soccer ball. He seemed relatively unaffected by what had just happened, as if random stuff like that happened to him every day.

"How the heck did we get our nicknames anyway? I mean, they seem to be almost exactly like the names that weirdo said," Pit noted, rubbing the back of his neck. The four of us started our walk toward the parking lot.

"Well, no four-year-old can say 'Samantha', so she became Sam," Z began. "You got your nickname from that old lady who used to work at our school, she had a funny accent and called you Pitrick. We just started to call you 'Pit' for short, remember? 'Lincoln' is a weird name—"

"I still wonder why my parents cursed me with a name like that," Link muttered. "I asked them and they said that they thought 'Lincoln' was a beautiful name. Oh yeah. Suuure."

"—so we changed it to Link, 'cause that's shorter. And Z is my first initial!" Z did a happy twirl and we continued.

"Thanks for refreshing my memory, Z. I still don't get what's up with that guy..." Pit trailed off.

"There you are!" My mother spotted us. "Come on, let's go home. Your parents have left about five messages on my phone already," she informed us. "Were you four playing soccer again?"

"Yes, Mom," I sighed.

"Well, come on. We've got to get going." We finished our walk to the car in silence. My dad waved from the driver seat. "Hey, kids! How was band?"

"We have a parade again this weekend," Z informed my parents. "Could you pretty please drive us, Mr. Karakuri?"

"Sure, Z. And I told you, you don't have to call me Mr. Karakuri. That makes me feel old," my dad smiled. "Just call me Rod."

Z nodded, but politeness had been bred into her from the start. Literally. The girl's first words were "Thank you." She'd never get around to calling my dad Rod.

We all made small talk about the marching order for Saturday's parade until our old minivan pulled onto our street. Z was the first to get out of the car.

"Thanks for the ride, Mr. Karakuri!" She picked up her flute and various paraphernalia and got out of the car. Link was next— he simply waved, said "Thank you", and hauled his drum out of the trunk. Pit was the last one out of the car— he thanked my dad and took his saxophone out of the trunk.

"Anything interesting happen at band today, Sammy?" my dad asked, as we pulled into our garage. I picked up my flute and music stuff and got out of the car.

"Not really, Dad. Mr. Forte yelled at the trumpets again, they were all being noisy." I left out the whole part about Bluey, knowing that my parents were only going to get worried and fuss. And I don't know about you, but I hate it when parents do that. Sure it means they love you, but it gets a bit annoying...

Anyway. So nothing else important happened that night. I went on the computer for a bit, then I went to sleep, then I woke up the next morning and had breakfast. (It was rice and Spam, in case you're wondering. YEAH, you can eat rice for breakfast. Do not question me. Rice is pwnsome and can be eaten anytime.)

\rice-rice-rice-SPAM-rice-rice-rice/

After breakfast, I caught a bus to the mall and met up with Pit, Zelda, and Link. As we walked through the mall, Zelda looked like she wanted to say something, but patiently sat through Pit's and my discussion of which restaurant we should eat at for lunch. (Link interjected "You guys just ate breakfast and you're ready for lunch already?") When our discussion ended, we headed into a video game store to stare at the displays for a while, then we went into an ice-cream shop and ordered our favorite flavors. We sat down at one of the booths lining the edge of the shop, and Zelda finally spoke up.

"I went on the Internet last night and researched those people that that guy was talking about," she started. "Look at this." She pulled some papers in a folder out of her bag. "This is 'Link Kaitengiri', apparently. See how he looks like Link?" Zelda had done her research well— she'd even gone to the trouble of finding photos of us to compare with the photos of them. The pictures were laid out neatly side by side. The scary thing was that Link actually did look like that Kaitengiri guy. "This is 'Princess Zelda Densetsu', the one that I'm supposed to be."

"Holy freaking crap, that's scary," Link whispered, looking at the pictures. "Z, she looks exactly like you. And that 'Link' guy looks like he could be my twin."

"That's not even the half of it. My real name is Zelda," Z said. "But I never really did like the name, so I shortened it to Z as soon as I could talk. Here's 'Pit Tenshi'..."

"Hey, my guy has wings! And..." Pit frowned at the pictures, and I knew he was comparing them. "Same eyes, same hair, same face... the only difference is that I don't have wings!"

"And here's that 'Samus Aran' that Bluey was talking about. Look, she looks almost exactly like you, Sam," Zelda showed me a picture of a scowling blond girl with my current hairstyle, a ponytail with two strands of hair framing the face. "And remember when you were little and had that short haircut?"

"We were eight, Z. That was only six years ago," I pointed out.

"Whatever. But look." She pulled out one last sheet of paper. "See? Her haircut is exactly like yours was." And it was. The two faces were virtually identical, the same narrow blue eyes, the same blond hair, even...

"She even has the mark," I muttered to myself.

"What?" Pit asked.

"See, on that picture. You can see this little mark on my face right here—" I indicated my chin. "—and she has one in the exact same place. This is really freaky..."

"So maybe we should try to find Bluey again," Z continued. "Maybe we'll find something out that we didn't know. And if it's all a hoax," she shrugged, "at least something entertaining will have happened this summer."

"We should do that... but there's something I want to do first," Pit spoke up.

"What's that, Pit?"

"Finish this ice cream." Pit popped the rest of his cone in his mouth. "Mmkay, let'sh go," he said with his mouth full.

We walked through the mall for a few more minutes, then reached the doors. It was a beautiful Friday morning, and Z skipped ahead of us down the street.

"I swear, she gets high on sunlight," Link commented, watching his girlfriend skip.

"Well, it's summer. This is the only time of year we ever _get_ sunlight. Let her get high," I replied, finishing off my ice-cream cone.

"You're right. Dairanto City's got to be the rainiest city in the world," Pit complained.

We arrived at the park, and I launched myself into a handspring on the grass. "Looks like Z's not the only one who gets high off the sunlight," Link commented as I landed.

"Ah, shut up. Hey... is that Bluey over there?"

"Well, hello again, kids."

"And if that didn't make you sound like a pedophile, I don't know what would," Pit replied.

Bluey blinked a couple of times but chose to ignore Pit. "Have you thought about what I said last night?"

"Yeah. But why would we have their spirits sealed inside us?" Z asked.

"Well, you see, fourteen years ago—"

"The Kyuubi attacked Konohagakure and the Fourth Hokage sealed it inside the body of his son?" I interrupted.

"That was sixteen," Pit poked me in the side.

Bluey looked at the two of us as if we were insane. "No... Fourteen years ago, there was a great tournament known as Super Smash Bros. Many warriors came from many different worlds to test their strength and battle against each other. At the end of that tournament, an evil being known as Tabuu attacked, and the warriors teamed up to defeat it. He was sealed into another world, and all of the warriors thought he was gone. Shortly afterward, my boss, Master Hand, heard of a prophecy that Tabuu would arise again in fourteen years. The prophecy said that if the warriors stayed in their original forms, then Tabuu would find and kill them all, and that their only hope was to seal the warriors' souls to be reawakened when the evil returned.. So my boss and his brother sealed all thirty-nine of the warriors into... children. Most of them were babies, but there were a few who were around two or three."

"Isn't that child abuse?" Link spoke for the first time since we'd seen Bluey.

"No, not really. It didn't have any strange effects on the children, except that they gained a striking resemblance to the Smasher whose soul was sealed inside of them."

"So we have these guys sealed inside of us," Pit said, tapping Z's papers with his pointer finger. "This is... weird."

"Master Hand has been keeping an eye on you since your Sealing," Bluey explained. "You, Pit. You can jump really high and for long distances, huh?"

"He rocks at hurdles when we do track in PE," Z offered up.

"That's because your SS—"

"What's an SS?" I interrupted again.

"Smasher Spirit. Your Smasher Spirit has wings, Pit. He is an angel. Once your SS is fully awakened, you will gain all his or her abilities, so Pit gets the ability to fly. Samus's SS is incredibly athletic and had great skill with weapons. Link and Zelda's Smasher Spirits were Hylians who were capable of performing magic, but were also very skilled with swords."

"So, if we know about them, shouldn't they be awakened, then?" Link asked.

"Once someone reveals it to you, you are awakened slowly. You slowly gain the powers your SS has. But first, you have to believe in the whole thing."

"And why are you telling us first?" Z asked. "According to my research, the only two of us who were in the Top Eight were Link and Sam. You should have told the top eight first, so why tell Pit and me?"

"Easy. All four of you, you're going to Dairanto High this September, aren't you?"

"Yeah, we're going to be freshmen. Why?"

"Because I need you to awaken the others. I cannot do it— it looks suspicious to have a 20-year-old hanging around a bunch of minors. But you, who they have known since the beginning, will be able to convince them faster."

"What if we still don't believe you?" Pit asked. Out of the four of us, he looked to be the one who believed in it the least.

"There are tattoos on the backs of the Sealed ones' necks. I attempted to show you that last night, as you remember."

"Yeah, well, you kind of tackled me—" Pit started.

"And then your girlfriend tackled me," Bluey said.

"WHAT?" Pit and I burst out in unison. His face turned bright red, while my eye twitched. "He's not my boyfriend!" I yelled at the same time that Pit yelled "She's not my girlfriend!" People passing through looked startled for a bit, then resumed whatever it was they were doing.

"...Right. The point is, tonight when you go home, check the back of your neck and see if there's a tattoo. If there is, then you have proof. If there isn't, then go on with your summer and forget I ever existed. But if there is, then you'll know that it's the truth. Then maybe you can help me."

Z looked at us and asked, "So what do you think?"

"...Sure, I'm in," Link said.

"I'm game," I shrugged. We all looked at Pit.

"Fine. I'm in."

"Good. If you find the tattoos, then meet me at this park bench at 10:00 Monday morning. This talk is done." Bluey stood up abruptly and started to walk away.

Link voiced what all of us were thinking once Bluey was out of earshot.

"What did we just get ourselves into?"

* * *

**What do you think of this new story? **

**REVIEW PLEASE :3**

**EDIT: According to Foxpilot, this idea has been done before... Sorry to whoever posted up something like this, but I swear I didn't read your fic... **

**(Crap, I thought that I came up with something original here!)**

**ANYWAY. Not trying to rip you off. I swear.  
**


	2. Track 2: Save Me

**Disclaimer: Chibi owns nothing, and did not read PitFTW's fic which apparently has the same story device as this one. **

**If PitFTW ever reads this... I DIDN'T RIP YOU OFF, PLEASE DON'T SPAM ME. **

**Random note: the day after I posted the first chapter, I had Spam and rice for breakfast. Super good. Perhaps my fic-writing is psychic?  
**

**Anyway, on to chapter 2!**

**

* * *

**"_Save me, I feel like I'm going crazy..._"

~Josh Verdes, _Save Me  
_

_

* * *

_Legend, Track 2: Save Me

"So what are we going to do?" Link asked as we walked back to the bus stop. "We're supposed to check for these tattoos or something?"

"And if we _do _have these tattoos, then that means that Bluey was telling the truth," Z said.

"It's just insane. Bluey can't be telling the truth," Pit tried to reason. "Okay. We look like them. So? There's a study out there that says there are 50 other people in the world who look exactly like you. I mean, anyone can have blond hair and blue eyes! No offense or anything, Link, Sam. Or brown hair and blue eyes. How are we supposed to know that _we_, four ordinary teenagers, are seriously legendary warriors from a long time ago? It just... it doesn't make sense." The bus pulled into the bus stop, and the four of us got on. We headed to the very back of the bus and settled into our seats.

"You forgot the most important bit," I spoke up. "If all this is true, our summer is officially screwed."

"But we don't have to tell the truth," Link said. We all looked at him. "I mean, how does Bluey know we're telling the truth?"

"That guy's scary. It's like he can read your mind or something." Z stared out the window. "Did anyone else pick that up? It was like he could see what you were thinking."

"My mind is overwhelmed. I need to sleep on this," Pit muttered. We didn't blame him. In school he was Mr. Scientific, always the one to suggest thinking things through. Having some sort of spirit sealed inside him... probably his world had been turned upside-down by that revelation.

"Let's do it this way," I said. "We'll check for the tattoos when we get to our neighborhood. Then if we find them, we can use the weekend to decide whether we'll go to the park and meet Bluey or not. That way, we have a couple of days to think it over."

"That's a good plan," Z mused. "Hey, Sammy—" I groaned. "—can I spend the weekend at your place? Pleease? I need some help with the summer reading..."

"Can't, sorry," I replied. "We're going to Melee City this weekend. It's my cousin's birthday." The bus stopped at the top of our street, and the four of us got off.

"Aww..." Z trailed off. "Wait, isn't your uncle a librarian?"

"Yeah," I shrugged. "Why?" We continued walking to Link's house. We were going to Link's because it's well known around our neighborhood that Link's parents have the best movie collection on the block. Plus, they have a projector rigged up and everything in their living room, so it's almost like being in a real movie theater. Except that the room fits only ten people tops, and the popcorn is that healthy butter-free stuff. But still. If you want to watch something that's on DVD and you don't want to buy it, the best thing to do is go to Link's.

"Because if he has a library, then there's got to be something in his library that's about those people who are sealed inside us! You can do some research!" Z shifted back into what we call "Happy Mode". The name explains itself, right? "This has got to be fate or destiny or something!"

Biting back all the quotes from Neji that were on the tip of my tongue, I deadpanned, "Or maybe it's just coincidence that my cousin's birthday is tomorrow."

"We're here," Link interrupted our conversation. "But that's a good idea. You should look it up when you go, Sam."

That ended all our discussions of Smashers and stuff for the next hour or so, as we started up _Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones_. That took up everyone's attention for a while— Z because she was squealing at the Anakin/Padme love, me because I was watching all the explosions and stuff, and Link and Pit because they were planning out strategies for Star Wars: Battlefront, their new video-game obsession. During the fight scenes, though, Z got bored and decided to go through the bookshelf, looking for something to read.

"Hey, what's this?" she asked, as Anakin and Padme landed on Tatooine. "It's an old set of books or something... Can you take a look at this, Link?"

Link hit the pause button, ignoring Pit's and my protests, and went over to Z. "It's a couple of manga books. You should look at this, Sam, you're the otaku."

"They're all backwards," Z complained, paging through one of the books.

I sighed, walked over to Link and Z, and took the book. "It's manga, Z, what do you expect?" I blew the dust off the cover. "It says _The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, Adult Saga_."

"'Adult Saga'?" Pit repeated. With a sigh, he pushed himself up off the couch and came over to the rest of us. He grabbed the other book from Link. "What is that supposed to mean?"

I flipped through the book. "It's the second half of the story of a guy named Link. He travels all over a land named Hyrule and across time to save some princess... He goes through several dungeons and defeats the bosses... This sounds like the plot of a video game, you know? He gets helped by this guy named Sheik, who is actually the princess in disguise, then when the princess reveals herself to Link, she gets kidnapped by the bad guy and Link goes after her..."

"What's the princess's name?" Z asked. She was a sucker for those old fairytale-type stories, where the girl got saved by the guy and they all lived happily ever after.

"...Zelda," I replied. Z's eyes went wide with shock as I flipped to the end of the book. "In the end, the princess is saved, and she apologizes to Link for what he's had to endure. She says her own actions were the cause of the whole thing. She sends Link back in time, and the story ends with them meeting in a castle courtyard or something."

"It's like this scene." Pit showed us a picture of the young Link and Zelda meeting for the first time, from the other book that Z had found.

"And there's a message scrawled at the end of the second book," Z pointed out. "It says 'For when the legacy is revealed, and the legends know who they are'."

"That's... confusing. So there's a spirit inside me that was apparently a hero, and that hero saved the spirit that's inside of Z?" Link asked slowly. He blinked a couple of times.

"We don't know that for sure," Pit reminded us, returning to his "Mr. Scientific" persona. "The only way to know for sure is if we have the tattoos."

"We all saw yours, Pit," Z said. "So..." she pursed her lips, thinking up a strategy. "You check Sam's neck, Link can check mine, and Sam will check Link's. We can get this done pretty quickly if we do it that way."

Within a few minutes, all of us had been checked. I had a lightning bolt resembling an "S" on the back of my neck, and Link and Zelda had identical triangular tattoos.

"So we're really those people," I spoke after a long silence. Anakin and Padme still hung on the screen, frozen in midair. "Now what do we do?"

"We talk to Bluey," Z decided quickly. "We ask him to tell us exactly what is going on, and then maybe we'll learn something."

"Has it occurred to you guys that if we had these spirits sealed into us, our parents must have known about it?" Pit asked.

Silence filled the air as everyone contemplated this. Why would our parents let total strangers seal spirits into us? It wasn't like we were under attack or anything, and they wouldn't have died if they'd refused... would they? Our lives seemed to have been turned upside-down in the past twenty-four hours.

Link quietly got up and turned off the movie, and Pit picked up the bowl of popcorn. Our appetites gone, we parted ways and headed to our own houses to think for a while.

\life-is-insane/

"Wake up, Sam," my mother called to me the next morning. "Are you done packing? We're leaving in an hour!"

I screwed my eyes up against the light as my mother pulled up the blinds. "It's a beautiful morning, so I want to get to Melee as soon as possible," she told me. "Get out of bed and finish your packing."

I groaned, got out of bed, and rummaged around under my bed, looking for my backpack. My mother sighed, muttered something along the lines of "I told her last night to pack, and she stays on the computer all night", and left my room.

Shoving a change of clothes, my laptop, and a couple of books into my bag, I scanned my room. "Clothes, books, laptop... oh yeah, cellphone..." I put my cellphone in my pocket, slung my backpack over my shoulder, and walked down to the car. Once the car was loaded up, we buckled up and began our drive off to Melee City.

"Well, off we go to Melee City..." I whispered to myself as Dairanto City flashed past my window. "I wonder what I'll discover here."

* * *

**SIMPLE MATH OF THE DAY:**

**This chapter + reviews = happy Chibi!**

**Happy Chibi + ideas + empty Word document = another chapter!**

**Another chapter + this website = update!**

**So leave a review, please and thank you~  
**


	3. Track 3: The Dynamo of Volition

**Hey people! Chibi has returned from Canada, the land of the polite people who say "eh"! Sorry for the lack of updates (I know TheBrick was particularly worried) but no, I'm not going to be one of those authors who doesn't update for months at a time.**

**Unless I die or something.**

**On that uplifting note, we move on to the disclaimer!**

**'Kay, listen up. I own nothing. Unless it turns out that I'm the child of Shigeru Miyamoto or something, I will probably never own Nintendo.**

**

* * *

**

"_Kid Icarus on the transistor, Nintendo gig givin' me a blister..._"

~Jason Mraz, _The Dynamo of Volition_

* * *

Legend, Track 3: The Dynamo of Volition

I watched the highway go by. I was bored out of my mind— my mother had put some ancient eighties music on, and my mp3 player had no battery left. In short, I was going through the teenage equivalent of Chinese water torture. After what seemed like hours (it was half an hour, but you know how it is with eighties music) we pulled into my aunt and uncle's driveway. It was about nine in the morning when we got there. As soon as the car stopped, I unbuckled my seat belt and jumped out of the car. I was immediately caught up in a rib-crushing hug.

"Lady!" my cousin Adam said happily, letting me go. "Can you believe it? I'm sixteen today!"

"Adam! Now you have to drive me around," I grinned, punching him in the shoulder. "Oh, here. I got you a present." I tossed a box over to him.

"Thanks, Lady!" He grinned at me, then put all his attention into untangling the (crappy) bow I'd put on the present, sitting down on the front lawn. "What did you do to this thing, tie it with a Boy Scout knot?"

I ignored him and gave my aunt a hug. "Hi, Aunt Riza. Hi, Uncle Roy."

"Hey, Sammy," Uncle Roy ruffled my hair. "Gosh, you've gotten so big! Last time I saw you, you were just this big," he beamed, holding his hand about three feet off the ground.

"Roy," my aunt rolled her eyes. "You saw her just last year, remember?"

"Oh yeah..." Uncle Roy said sheepishly. "Anyway, come inside, everyone! Adam's friends are coming over later for a party, and then we grownups will head off and you teenagers can have a night out on the town. Mess around at the arcade or something."

My mom gave Aunt Riza (her sister) a hug while Uncle Roy and my dad talked about sports. I sat on the lawn next to Adam. After a while, he gave up on the bow, pulled out his dad's old Army knife and slashed the string off. He ripped the paper off the box to find... "Wow, a Halo model! Thanks, Sam!"

"What happened to 'Lady'?" Aunt Riza asked with a smile. "Come to think of it, how did you end up giving Sam that nickname anyway?"

"It's from that one Aerosmith song," Adam said, pushing himself off the lawn. "Remember how when Sam was younger, everyone always thought she was a boy? Because of her short hair and her name and all? So I heard that song one day— Dad was playing it while he was exercising— and I thought 'Maybe I'll call her Lady! That way everyone will know she's a girl!'" He grinned. "I had weird reasoning when I was ten." Everyone laughed. "Well, let's go in, Lady. I want to show you the video game Mom and Dad got me!"

The two of us headed inside and downstairs to the entertainment room, while the grownups went into the living room to blabber about... whatever it is that grown-ups talk about. I flung myself down on the couch as Adam showed off his new video game. He taught me how to play a bit. The two of us had fun blasting each other to bits for the rest of the morning. Around eleven, Adam powered off the game system and yelled up the stairs, "Mom, Dad, I'm going to go pick up the guys now!"

"All right, Adam! Take the minivan!" Uncle Roy yelled back.

"C'mon, Lady. You can meet my friends," Adam said, helping me up from the couch. The two of us got into the Malkovich minivan and began the drive to the other side of Melee City.

By the time we started the drive back to the Malkovich house, I had been introduced to all of the guys in Adam's group. There was K.G. Misawa (known as Kage), a glasses-wearing Asian who loved technological stuff; Maurice Favreau, a French guy with a slight accent; Lyle Smithsonian, who hated bugs and loved to blow stuff up; Anthony Higgs, a friendly African guy; and James Pierce, the quiet one out of the group.

"There's Dad's library," Adam said as we stopped at a red light. He pointed to a large, futuristic-looking building. "Wanna take a look inside? I know Kage wanted to go check out some books, and James has a summer reading book that he needs to find."

_Well, that worked out perfectly_, I thought. "Sure, I wanted to see where Uncle Roy works anyway."

"I still think it's funny how your dad went from being in the military to being a librarian," Lyle smirked. "He went from non-stop violence to shushing people whenever they spoke at a normal volume."

Huh? Oh, I guess I should explain. See, Uncle Roy and Aunt Riza both used to be in the military. She was a sharpshooter-sniper-person, he was a colonel. The two of them met at West Point and became friends right away. They were shipped over to a war zone, and while they were there Uncle Roy got blinded by the flash from an explosion. He was given an honorable discharge from the military, she resigned to take care of him, and they moved to Melee City. They got married, and Aunt Riza went through med school (so she could take care of her husband, I guess) while Uncle Roy taught himself how to read Braille. Uncle Roy's dad— Adam's grandfather— died shortly after Uncle Roy's accident, and all of his money went to Uncle Roy. (Who says being an only child is a bad thing?) Anyway, Aunt Riza talked Uncle Roy into having some kind of surgery done on his eyes, and now he can see again. He didn't exactly want to go back to the military though, and Aunt Riza already had become a doctor, so they stayed in Melee City and had Adam. The rest is history.

...Wow, I know my family's history way too well. But anyway, back to the story.

So we all went into the library. It was large and futuristic, and sort of reminded me of a spaceship. I got a strange feeling of deja vu (maybe I'd been in a spaceship with guys like this before? Oh jeez, that sounds weird) but I ignored it. "Hey, Adam, do you know where the old newspapers are?"

"Over there," Adam pointed. A large shelf of old binders stood against one wall, looking out of place next to the rest of the shiny new books. I nodded my thanks to Adam and walked over to the shelf. _Fourteen years ago... there's got to be something that explains..._ I pulled down one of the binders that looked to be from around the time I was born, sat down at a nearby table, and went straight to the end of it. Blame all my manga-reading or whatever you want, but I like to read things backwards.

The first headline I saw read _Super Smash Bros. Tournament Cancelled_. "This must be it," I whispered to myself. "Master Hand— that's Bluey's boss, I think— says here that there were 'extenuating circumstances' and that was why the tournament shut down. But that wasn't it, because Bluey said something about them getting sealed at that time."

I continued to look through the binder, flipping the pages backwards. Nothing else was said about Super Smash Bros., aside from a small blurb on the beginning of the third Super Smash Bros. tournament. Figuring I'd find nothing else there, I stood up and walked over to a computer. I typed "Super Smash Bros" into the Google search bar and waited for results to come up. I was so lost in my research that I didn't notice Adam coming up behind me.

"Lady? We're going," he said, gesturing toward the rest of the boys. "Hey, Super Smash Bros? My mom told me a story about that once... That tournament was going while Mom and Dad were in the army, I think. C'mon, let's get to the car and I'll tell you the story."

The boys and I raced each other to the minivan, laughing and yelling all the way. I beat the boys to the van, climbing into the front passenger seat and slamming the door. As the rest of them got into the car, I heard about what they'd been doing while I was researching. Maurice had apparently checked out a book on bugs, and was waving the pictures of the bugs in Lyle's face. Kage had checked out a bunch of manga books, and James had gotten his summer reading book. Adam started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot while Maurice and Lyle continued to yell and laugh in the backseat. James grew tired of the yelling coming from the backseat, and eventually hurled his book at the two of them. Lyle smacked it to the side, and it hit Anthony in the head. Kage scolded James in Japanese and hit him on the head lightly with one of his manga books. "Hardcover. Ouch," Adam commented. "So, why were you researching Super Smash Bros?"

"Summer report," I lied smoothly. Because seriously, would your cousin believe you if you said you had the soul of Samus Aran sealed inside you? Didn't think so. "What do you know about it? I'll list you as a source."

"Oh wow, now your life is complete, Adam!" Maurice called from the backseat. "You'll be cited in your cousin's summer report!" James took one of Kage's books and threw it at Maurice. This time, it actually hit its target.

"Can I have my book back?" Kage asked with a sigh. It seemed like he dealt with this pretty often. Anthony handed the book over. "Thank you."

"Well, from what I heard about Super Smash Bros.," Adam started, "it began with only twelve competitors. They fought against each other to see who was the strongest, and to learn new fighting moves and stuff."

"And to catch all the hot chicks," Lyle added from the backseat.

"There were two chicks in the first tournament, dude," Maurice elbowed him. "And one of them was a Pokemon."

"Yeah, and the other one was a legendary bounty hunter. Samus Aran. She was totally kickass," Adam continued, not catching the look on my face.

"They made a manga about her," Kage contributed helpfully. "Two volumes of explosions. It kicked butt."

"You and your manga, Kage," James rolled his eyes.

"Can I keep going, guys?" Adam asked a bit peevishly. A chorus of "Sure"s came from the backseat, and Adam went on with his story. "The tournaments got bigger and bigger. The third one had thirty-five competitors. Then for some strange reason, the whole thing shut down. We were all about two years old, and I don't think you were even born yet. Then everyone disappeared and they weren't heard of again. Some say it was a mass killing, some say that everyone just got tired of fighting and being in the public eye... either way, none of them were ever seen again."

"Thanks, Adam," I said. The conversation quickly turned to other things, since nobody really wanted to discuss a freshman's high school report. There were more important things to talk about. Adam was currently trying to talk the guys into telling him what they had gotten him for his birthday.

We finally got to the Malkovich house, where we were greeted at the door by the scent of burgers and fries.

"Of all the foods you can get for your birthday, you choose plain old burgers?" Anthony asked incredulously.

"Burgers are good," Adam replied.

Bickering in a friendly way, we all grabbed burgers, fries, and sodas, and headed for the backyard. Uncle Roy was grilling some hot dogs, my parents were talking with Aunt Riza, and Adam's dog Hayate was attempting to steal my burger. It was all pretty nice and normal, until out of nowhere I got a splitting headache. It felt like something inside my skull was trying to force its way out.

Excusing myself quickly, I ran inside and locked myself in the bathroom. (Laugh all you want. That was the only place I could think of.) I curled into a ball, clutching my head. _Owowow! What the heck is happening? Gah!_ Suddenly, as if I had just taken a pill, the pain faded, and a cool, calm voice spoke in my head.

**_It seems that you've awakened me._**

_What? Who the hell are you? Why are you speaking in my head? What's going on?_

_**You just did all that research. You don't know?**_

_No! Now tell me!_ I was aware that by this point I was starting to sound like a bit of a brat, but pain makes people do weird things.

_**All right then. Hello. **_

_**I'm Samus Aran.**_

* * *

**Yep, Sam and Adam are cousins. This is an AU, remember? (Besides, I'm not an AdamSam fan, anyway.)**

**I don't know if Adam's gang is OOC, (I'm pretty sure Adam is) but I've never played Metroid: Other M, and you probably haven't either. So.  
**

**Anyway, the idea for Adam and his friends coming up came from the new Metroid trailer. It introduced all of the guys. (IT WAS AN AWESOME TRAILER.)  
**

**Today's math lesson is a REVIEW, haha. Refer to last chapter's "Simple Math".**


	4. Track 4: I Am But A Small Voice

**Hello again, readers! Before this chapter starts, I'll just say a quick thank you to everyone who reviewed— **

**that's Foxpilot, Winged Ether, ENLIGHTENED, Dark Ambition, TheBrick, Lia300, and treadstone449.**

**Thank you to everyone who's reading, and I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

**"_I am but a small voice, I have but a small dream..._"

~Lea Salonga, _I Am But A Small Voice

* * *

_

Legend, Track 4: I Am But A Small Voice

If I had been freaked out before, I was terrified now. There was a voice speaking to me inside my head. You would be scared too.

_**Are you just going to sit there all day?**_ the voice— Samus— said calmly. _**Someone will come looking for you.**_

_There's a freaking voice inside my head! _I thought.

_**Yeah? So? **_Samus answered calmly. _**Listen, kid. You're Sam, right? **_I nodded. She began to speak (think? Gah!) in a calming tone, sort of like the tone that grown-ups use on crying babies. _**Okay. Since I'm obviously sealed inside you, then that means Luke was telling the truth after all, and you should probably go to see him on Monday.**_

My brain seized on one word out of her talk. _Luke? Is that Bluey?  
_

_**Yeah, you called him Bluey. But for future reference, his real name is Lucario. Master Hand told us that he'd find our containers when the time was right. I guess now's the time... Now hurry up and get out of this bathroom before someone bangs the door down. I'll explain more later.  
**_

I nodded, stood up, and opened the door. I walked back outside, reclaimed my burger, and wolfed the rest of it down. After we all finished lunch, the guys and I trooped downstairs to the entertainment room while Uncle Roy and Aunt Riza showed my parents around the city. When we got to the entertainment room, the guys shoved Adam onto the couch and threw their presents at him. It seemed to be a time-honored tradition, so I said nothing and dodged when one of James's throws narrowly missed my head. Adam caught most of the presents (most of them... one hit him in the gut) and started to rip off the paper. The presents were mostly models of Halo things (Adam loved Halo, for some reason I never got), a couple of PlayStation 3 games, and a Wii game.

"It looks like Kage wins for 'Most Original' this year," Maurice commented.

"That's because I got his present while you guys were playing that prank on Lyle, remember?" Kage asked.

Adam continued to peel the paper off his present. "Whoa... _Super Smash Bros. Brawl_? This is a collector's item, Kage! Where'd you find it?"

"Gamestop. It was used," the Japanese boy replied. "And cheap." The other boys punched Kage lightly, muttering "Cheapskate".

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's play!" James spoke up. The boys started to move around the room, digging out an old Nintendo Wii from the closet and passing out four Wii-motes.

"Oh yeah. The tournaments were popular, so they made video games about them. And that's all the Super Smash Bros. info you'll ever need to know," Adam said to me. He handed me a Wii-mote. "All right, so here's the first match up. It'll be Sam and me against..." He frowned. "Let's go with Kage and Anthony."

A quick run-through of the manual later, the first match was ready to go. I selected Samus (of course), Adam went with some guy named Snake, Kage picked Link ("There was a manga of him too," he said), and Anthony selected the random character button. The next screen was a stage-selection screen. Since it was Adam's birthday, we let him choose. He picked a simple stage called "Shadow Moses Island".

_**Hmm, perfect timing,**_ the real Samus spoke up. _**This way, I can teach you the moves without having to attack anyone.**_

I watched the timer tick down. _3...2...1... Wait. What do you mean, teach me the moves?_

_**Link's above you. Tilt the directional stick up and press B.**_ I followed her instructions, and the Samus on the screen curled into a ball and rotated around and around, injuring Link. _**That's the Screw Attack.**_ I refrained from making any crude jokes. _**All right, so Anthony's Captain Falcon... God, I hated that guy... He's next to you. Tap to your right and press B.**_ As I did so, a missile shot out of Samus's... arm?

**_That would be my Arm Cannon. I'm not that much of a freak._**

I continued to follow her directions, learning that pressing just B made a charge shot, Down + B made Samus into a little ball that she called a Morph Ball, A just made Samus do physical attacks, C was jump, and Z was dodge. _**Good, you're getting the hang of this,**_ Samus complimented me. A shiny ball popped out of nowhere and began to float around the screen.

_**That's the Smash Ball. Get it and you unleash your— my— strongest attack.**_ Noting that the boys were still attacking each other, I jumped to the top platform and screw-attacked the Smash Ball. The ball broke suddenly, and the screen went dark. The Samus on the screen glowed eerily, and her visor turned yellow.

"Holy— what did you do, Sam?" Adam asked.

_**Now face your opponents and press B**_, Samus ordered. I maneuvered the onscreen Samus into position and hit B. A powerful laser erupted from her arm... sorry, _Arm Cannon_. Captain Falcon and Link flew off the stage, and Adam high-fived me. "Great job, Lady! We'll win for sure! Wait, what's happening to your person?"

**_This was the bit I disliked about Brawl_**, Samus muttered. The pieces of armor fell off of the onscreen Samus, revealing a blond woman in a tight bodysuit. Behind the couch, someone whistled. "Daang."

**_All right. I'll just give you all your instructions for Zero Suit me now. _**She told me all of the button combos that I could use to attack. After finishing her instructions, she went silent and didn't speak for a while. While I beat Kage and Anthony up, (that Plasma Whip is pretty awesome) Adam, who was messing with all the buttons, hit 1 and 2 at the same time.

"Huh? What's happening? It looks like I'm calling someone," Adam said. A communication screen popped up, and Snake began to talk to some random girl. "_Mei Ling, Samus took her clothes off!_"

The real Samus groaned. _**Reason 597 why I hate fighting in the Zero Suit. I love my Plasma Whip, but all these jokes just make me sick.**_

As Snake and Mei Ling continued to talk about my character, Anthony amused himself by Falcon-punching a wall. "Look, the wall fell!" he exclaimed, as the wall crumbled.

"_Um, yeah, you wish. Even without the Power Suit, all that training she did with the Chozo has made her a super athlete. I don't think a normal human could ever keep up. Just look at her_," Mei Ling told Snake.

"_...Her loss,_" Snake replied.

_**And thus the "Snakus" pairing was birthed, **_Samus sighed. _**I've never forgiven Mei Ling for that.**_

The fight ended soon after that. Adam and I won, and I decided to take a break from playing. I watched Adam and Lyle beat up James and Maurice, while Kage pulled out a book and started to read again.

After a while, I got bored. (The game was exciting and all, but there's only so much "FALCON PAWNCH!"-ing that I can take.) So I decided to talk to the voice in my head. Yeah, I know that sounds weird. _Hey, Samus? Do any of these guys have Smashers sealed inside of them? _I asked. _  
_

_**Huh? Oh. No, all the Smashers' containers— that's you and all the other people who are hosting us— live in Dairanto City. I think they did it so that it would be easier to find us in the future.**_

The rest of the weekend passed by quickly. Adam and his friends played video games for the whole night (and part of the morning too), then fell asleep around four and woke up at eight. After waking up, they were surprisingly good-natured. For having only four hours of sleep, anyway. If I have less than 8 hours of sleep I turn bipolar. They played video games some more until eleven, when Adam drove the guys home. We ate lunch with the Malkovich family and then started the drive home.

The drive was long and boring, as most road trips with my family are. Luckily, Adam had given me a couple of batteries from his stash, so my mp3 player was up and running again. I nodded my head and quietly rapped along to nobodyknows+'s "Hero's Come Back!" while my mom and dad sang along to "Don't Stop Believin'". I love them and everything, but parents singing along to music in the car is just kind of weird to me. (And embarrassing, if you have the windows wide open.)

As soon as we got home, I went up to my room, shut the door, put some music on, and called Pit about what had happened. He picked up the phone almost immediately.

"Pit?" I asked.

"Speaking, who's this?" he replied.

"It's Sam. My SS woke up, and it, no, _she's_ talking inside of my head!"

"Yours too?" he asked. "Mine woke up this morning. I got this splitting headache and then this guy's voice started speaking in my head. My SS was an angel, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I didn't know angels knew so many swear words," he said wryly.

"I'm _not_ going to ask how you figured that out, Angelo," I replied. "Heard from Link and Z lately?"

"No, I don't think theirs have woken up yet. You know Z. If hers woke up, even if it was at 1 in the morning, she'd text us all right away."

"Point. But I wonder if they've asked their parents about their spirits? We probably should, you know..." I trailed off, trying to figure out exactly how to ask my parents about this whole spirit thing. You can't exactly just blurt out at dinner "Hey Mom, Dad, did you guys know I have a spirit sealed inside of me? Did you give permission for it? Why did they pick me?"

"That could be a bit troublesome," Pit muttered. I figured he was thinking of his own parents. They were doctors, after all, and he'd inherited his scientific outlook on life from them. If it was going to be hard for me to talk to my parents about this, it was going to be twice as hard for Pit.

"Sam, come downstairs! It's time for dinner!" my mother called.

"Ask them. Today," Pit said to me. "If all else fails, ask your SS for help."

"I will if you will," I replied.

"Fine. I'll see you tomorrow. Let's go."

We hung up at the same time, and I walked downstairs to the dinner table. The scent of KFC greeted me. I figured Mom had been too tired from our trip to cook some actual food.

"Isn't it great to be back home?" my dad asked, smiling. "It's nice to see Roy and Riza and Adam, but there's just no place like home." My mom smiled and nodded.

Pit's voice seemed to replay in my head, as if I were listening to a sound clip. _Ask them. Today._ It repeated over and over in my head, until I finally snapped and gave in to the pressure.

"Mom? Dad?" I asked.

"Yes, dear?" my mom asked, scooping some mashed potatoes onto my plate.

_How am I going to say this?_ I went into an internal panic. _Crap, I should think before I open my mouth!_

Then... I don't know how to explain it. It was like Samus's spirit took over and my spirit got shifted to the side. She took control of my mouth and asked my parents something.

"What do you know about Samus Aran?"

**

* * *

Definition of the day: **

**SARCASM — Listening to "Ganon Slayer" while your baby brother listens to VeggieTales.**

**Review!  
**


	5. Track 5: Move Along

**Holy crap, I feel so motivated... This is the third chapter I've written in three days! AND OMG THIS STORY HAS 22 REVIEWS! *screams* Thank you to everyone who's reviewing!**

**While I'm still high from all your (AMAZING) reviews, I'm going to write this chapter! It's been floating around my head since I posted chapter 4 up yesterday, and I seriously need to get it out of my head -_-**

**Disclaimer: Chibi doesn't own anything.

* * *

**"_When all you got to keep is strong, move along, move along, like I know you do... And even when your hope is gone, move along, move along, just to make it through..._"

~All-American Rejects, _Move Along_

_

* * *

_Legend, Track 5: Move Along

No amount of forethought in the world could have prepared me for the look on my dad's face when Samus-as-me asked him, "What do you know about Samus Aran?" His face seemed to crumple, and his eyes went wide with shock.

"She knows, Virginia. She knows," he whispered, looking horrified. My mother's facial expression matched my father's perfectly— one-tenth "How did you find out?", one-tenth sadness, and eight-tenths horror.

"How... how did you know?" my mother asked, finally regaining her power of speech.

"Never mind that," Samus-as-me said. "Just tell me, do I have her sealed inside of me or not?"

"Yes," my father said quietly, his face ashen. I grappled with Samus's spirit for a while before I finally regained control of my body.

"Why, Dad? Why did it happen?"

"We were flat-out broke before you were born, Sam," my mother began. "Your father had been laid off, I had to go back to school to study medicine, and the bills kept... kept on piling up. When I got pregnant with you, we were happy, but the bills kept coming. Your Uncle Roy had just been blinded, and your Aunt Riza was back in school too... Adam was two, and it was hard for them to pay for Riza's schooling, Roy's medical bills, and Adam's baby things. And it was hard for us to make ends meet every month, even with the monthly check from your Grandpa Tori." A single tear trailed down her cheek as she continued. "There were medical bills, power bills, water bills... we were nearly bankrupt when you were born. Then, on March twentieth, the day after you were born, a man approached us with a deal. He would give us a million dollars if we let him seal a spirit inside of you. We didn't even believe him, but we needed the money. We were desperate, and it seemed like a gift from God."

"Those million dollars pulled us and the Malkovich family from bankruptcy. We split it fifty-fifty, each getting five hundred thousand dollars. That was how Uncle Roy regained his eyesight, how Aunt Riza finished medical school, and how they got that nice house in Melee City. That's why Adam's college fund and your college fund are completely filled, and why we live comfortably now. Can you understand, Sam?" my dad asked. It looked like he was about to cry. "Can you... forgive us?"

Without thinking, I crossed over to the other side of the table and hugged my parents. My mom started to cry. "We didn't think... that you'd ever find out," she told me between sobs. "The man who came to us said... that maybe you would never have to find out, if we got lucky. But... he said that if you found out, you and all the other containers would have to face evil... you could die, Sam! I'm... so sorry!"

"It's all right, Mom," I whispered, trying to calm her down. "I'll be fine. I won't die. I promise you." My mother smiled at me through her tears. My father smiled too.

"That's my girl," he said softly, rumpling my hair. "Now, let's eat the rest of this chicken... all that crying has made me hungry!" We finished dinner in silence, then I went back upstairs and pulled out my cellphone. I figured it would be easier to tell everyone else via text, so I wouldn't run any risk of getting all emotional over the phone. Besides, explaining things more than once is just plain troublesome.

After sending out a quick text to my friends, I lay back on my bed. It had been an exhausting day, and tomorrow we'd have to go and talk to Bluey... oops, I mean Lucario. I thought over the events of the day. Then I realized that during the whole emotional-confusion thing at dinner, I'd completely forgotten what Samus had done.

_Samus?_ I asked._ How did you do that thing at dinner?_

_**What, where I took over you? Meh. Master Hand forced us to take classes on being contained, they said that in emergencies you could operate your container's body.**_

I frowned. "Operate the container's body"... it sounded like one of those old mecha animes that my dad had told me about. _So I'm just... some sort of weird mecha thing to you?_

_**No, kid. Look, until I get my body back, we'll have to work together. So let's not argue too much, all right?**_

_All right, _I sighed. _But could you at least ask before you take over?_

**_Deal. Oh, by the way, your cellphone's been saying you have a new text for the past five minutes_. **She retreated back into wherever her spirit stayed when she wasn't talking to me, while I looked around trying to find my cell phone. After looking for another two minutes, I finally found the cellphone. It had been in my pocket. _Oh, that's where it was... now I feel like an idiot._ The text was from Pit to Zelda, Link, and me, saying "Let's meet up at Starbucks tomorrow at 9 before we go to the park, guys. -Pit" I quickly sent a text back saying that sure, I'd see him there, then collapsed on my bed and fell asleep before my head hit the pillow. It had been a very, very long and exhausting day. (Oh jeez, I sound like the end of that one kiddie book... what's it called... something about a spider? Anyway.)

The next morning, I woke up to the sound of a garage door opening. My parents were leaving for work. I rubbed my eyes sleepily before looking at the clock. "Holy crap, it's 8:45!" I jumped out of bed, got dressed, grabbed my bag and ran out the door. Locking and slamming the door behind me, I ran for the bus. I caught it just as it was about to pull out of the stop, sat down before the bus driver yelled at me, and stared out the window for the next fifteen minutes.

_**I've never seen anyone run so fast in the morning, before they've even eaten...**_ Samus mused. _**You must be really good friends with this guy, huh?**_

_We've been friends since preschool_, I informed her.

_**That's cool... I wonder if he can dance?**_

_What?**  
**_

_**Huh? Oh, sorry. It was nothing, never mind.**_

We rode the rest of the way without speaking to each other. When the bus got to the stop by Starbucks, I got off and went inside.

"Hey Sam!" Pit greeted me from a table by the door. "Link sent me a text _for the first freaking time this weekend_. His little brother got sick or something, so he was in the hospital all weekend, and you know how they have to turn off their cellphones and stuff..."

"Aww, poor Tony. Hope he gets well soon." I bought myself a cookie (yeah, yeah, I'm so unhealthy, I eat cookies for breakfast. Deal with it.) and a cup of apple cider. I sat across the table from Pit. "Where's Z?"

"Link said that something came up with her. He wouldn't say what."

"Hmm." A giggle sounded from the corner. "Why do I have a feeling we've been set up?"

"That might be because Z and Link are in the corner," Pit rolled his eyes. "Don't look now, but they're over there."

"All right, let's pretend that we don't see them and keep talking," I smirked and started to eat my cookie. "So how did your SS wake up?" I asked through a mouthful of crumbs.

"Well, it's like I told you. I got this splitting headache and something started talking in my head."

"And the swear words?"

"I thought you weren't going to ask," he raised his eyebrow at me.

"Well, I did. So, what happened?"

"I was joking with you," he laughed. I hit my head on the table as he continued. "No, the angel was actually pretty nice. He was happy to give me some information. He told me about the abilities I'd get as a 'container', and that once our spirits gain enough power, they'll be able to communicate with the other awakened Smashers again. They won't be out of our heads for a while, though."

"So a voice in my head is going to talk to a voice in your head... God, I sound like a psycho or something," I groaned, hitting my head on the table again.

"Watch it, you'll spill your cider. Hey, if you're not going to drink that, I'm going to," he said.

"I already took a drink out of that," I replied, putting my head back down on the table. "Can we just go bust Link and Z now?" All I heard was a slurping noise. "Hey! I told you, I already took a drink from that! You're gonna get 'girl germs'!" I sat up and glared at Pit.

"Cider is good. And I was thirsty. Besides, no one's talked about girl or boy germs since we were twelve, when our class discovered the wonders of _dating_."

"Dating in sixth grade is overrated, I'm telling you," I said, swiping my cider back from Pit. "I'll take this back, thank you?"

"Aren't you afraid of getting 'boy germs'?" he taunted me.

I took a long drink from the cup. "You were the one who said that nobody's talked about girl or boy germs since we were twelve, remember? Now let's go find Link and Z. It's 9:30, and it'll take us half an hour to walk to the park." I finished off my cookie, picked up my cider, and the two of us walked over to Link and Z's table.

"Hello there," Pit said pleasantly.

"GAH! I mean, uh, hi Sam! Hi, Pit! We, um, just got here!" Z stammered out.

"Ha, ha, very funny, Z. You two set us up, didn't you?" I asked calmly.

_**Looks like Zelda's still up to her old tricks,**_ Samus said from inside my head. I got the feeling that she was smirking. _**Setting people up was always her thing.**_

"Yep," Link said. Z shot him one of those "Hey-you're-on-MY-side" glares, and he promptly shut up.

"Eh heh... no we didn't! Anyway, come on, let's go, we have to get to the park!" Z changed the subject.

The four of us took our leftovers (which was pretty much just drinks) and headed outside. We walked down the sidewalk toward the park.

"I wonder what Bluey will say if we tell him your spirits woke up," Z chirped as we moved on.

"Do we have to tell him?" Pit asked. We walked for a while in silence.

"I wonder what's going to happen today?" Link asked finally.

"I've got no clue. But let's go," I said, pushing the gate to the park open. "It's 9:59. Time to go get some answers."

* * *

**And so ends chapter 5! Next: they talk to Bluey, and learn something!  
**

**If you read my fic "Save Me The Waltz", you might have noticed that Samus makes a little reference to it :)  
**

**RANDOM REVIEWS ANSWERED:**

**Foxpilot: Obviously I wasn't letting my brother listen to "Ganon Slayer". I used my mp3 player. (You really think I'm that irresponsible of a big sister? :P)**

**Winged Ether: Some more Smashers will start to appear soon! :) I'm planning to put two more in the next chapter...  
**

**TheBrick: As you can see, Pit was just messing with Sam. :P**


	6. Track 6: Ocean Avenue

**CHIBI RETURNS! All hail... or something. -_-**

**Anyway, the review count is at 37. You guys are effing amazing.  
**

**Disclaimer: Chibi owns nothing except for an anime website which only has 5 members.**

**OH MY GOD, SCHOOL STARTS IN 16 DAYS. MUST WRITE MORE... BEFORE... TORTURE BEGINS...  
**

**

* * *

**"_If I could find you now things would get better, we could leave this town and run forever, let your waves crash down on me and take me away__..._"

~Yellowcard, _Ocean Avenue  


* * *

_

Legend, Track 6: Ocean Avenue

We walked through the park. The sun had come out, and it was warming up. It wasn't as warm as it had been last week, but it was still at a comfortable temperature.

"Hi, Lucario," I greeted Bluey. Well, I guess I should start calling him Lucario now... "We found the tattoos. Now what?"

"Hm. Samus-san told you about me, I see," Lucario said. "For future reference, though, my name in this container is Luke. Luke Ario."

"All right, Luke. So, now what?"

"Well, now that two of the Smashers have been awakened," Luke said, "they will be able to sense the presence of a sleeping SS. I could do it, but like I said before, they are more likely to believe you. So you four will have to find them with the help of your spirits."

"So we're going to trust voices in our heads to find other people who have voices in their heads," Pit stated.

"Yes," Luke said, ignoring Pit's sarcasm. "Master Hand instructed me to give you four this." He handed us a piece of technology that looked completely ancient. "This is a Nintendo 3DS. It has been refitted to suit your needs. We will send you data on the next SS that you will awaken using this. There is also a Bingo Book function to review all awakened and non-awakened Smashers. In short, it is the ultimate tool for Smasher seekers. Do not lose it."

"Do you ever use contractions?" Z inquired. Luke ignored her and continued.

"It also plays games, in case you need to disguise it as an ordinary device. This first cartridge is the Bingo Book cartridge, which doubles as _Kid Icarus: Uprising_. The second game is a collection of old games about the Smashers. It may help you with your research."

"Is there anything else?" Link asked.

"Your first assignment is to find and awaken one of the youngest Smashers. He was twelve at the time of Super Smash Bros. Brawl, and according to my information, he is about twelve years old now. His spirit is Toon Link, and he looks like this." Luke took the 3DS back and tapped a few buttons. An image of a grinning blond boy with cat-like eyes flashed on the screen.

He looked exactly like a smaller version of Link.

"What? That's— that's Tony! My brother! You're not telling me that _he's_ a Smasher too?" Link stammered.

"Well, it will be that much easier for you to convince him," Luke said dryly. "Now, I've got to go," he said, pulling out his cellphone and checking the screen. "The great being known as Crazy Hand insists that I bring him a cheeseburger. So if you'll excuse me..." he seemed to vanish.

"Great, my brother's one of them too. How are we supposed to wake Tony up when Z and I aren't even awake?" Link asked. As if to answer his question, he suddenly keeled over, clutching his forehead.

"Looks like this one knows how to take a cue," Pit said to me. "Z's too," he added, gesturing at Zelda, who was curled up on the ground. "Grab her, I'll pick Link up, and we'll put them over there." We picked the two of them up and lay them down under a tree, where they looked like they were taking a nap in the summer sun. Well, you know, they were clenching their teeth and they looked like they were in a lot of pain, but if you didn't look too closely they looked like they were napping.

"There's an ice cream stand over there..." I pointed. "Want to get me some?"

"Sam, you just had breakfast," Pit sighed.

"And it was a cookie," I retorted. "C'mon, please? I'll go out with you!"

"You're kidding me," he muttered.

"Your face is turning red," I pointed out. "What, are you embarrassed?"

"No!" he said vehemently. "Um... uh... oh look, they're waking up!"

I decided to be nice to Pit and humored him. "Oh yeah, they are."

"Ugh," Z groaned, sitting up. "What happened? And who's talking?"

"There's something talking in my head," Link moaned.

Pit and I glanced at each other. "Looks like they're waking up," he said. "We should check the info on their spirits while they're still out."

"Good idea," I said. I pulled the 3DS from my pocket and clicked through a couple of screens. "Link... Link... ah, here we go. Hero of Hyrule. Joined the very first Super Smash Bros. tournament, stayed in the games ever since. Has saved the world countless times, has the Triforce of Courage— hey, that's our maneuver! The Triforce!— is supposed to be super good with a sword, blah blah blah, yadda yadda yada, usually believed to end up with Princess Zelda, although some think otherwise... has a younger brother named Toon Link, or 'Toony' for short. I guess that's Tony?"

"Guess so. What about Z?"

I flipped to the Z's. "Zelda/Sheik... I guess that's it, as there are no other Z's. Um, she's the Princess of Hyrule, has the Triforce of Wisdom. Guess that's why she's so smart... Joined the second Super Smash Bros. tournament, and was popular enough to stay on for the third tournament. Usually ends up with Link. (I told you they liked each other, Pit.) She has an alternate form named Sheik, who has a bunch of ninja techniques. Oh sure, _Z_ gets the ninja. Z gets all the good stuff."

_**Hey, I'll have you know that one of my games was developed by Team Ninja,**_ Samus grumbled. _**I have some ninja moves, too.**_

"Oh, all right then." Pit looked at me as if I were insane, and I clarified. "Samus has ninja moves, too."

"Keep going," he sighed. "And would it kill you to not talk about ninjas for a while?"

I stuck my tongue out at him and continued. "I'm going to look us up now. Pit... Pit... Oh, here you are." I showed him a picture of a grinning angel. "Pit... captain of Palutena's Army, was going to join the second tournament, but was beaten out by the Ice Climbers... Defeated Medusa and returned peace to Skyworld. No known match in his series."

"Look yourself up while they're still out of it," Pit said, pointing to Link and Z. "Z might wake up soon, but Link will probably be out for at least five more minutes."

I made my way around the cartridge. It took a while, since it was an old piece of technology and Luke hadn't given us a manual. "S... S... Samus. Here we go. Chozo warrior— what the heck is that?— bounty hunter, saved the galaxy multiple times, responsible for the extermination of every Metroid in existence, can switch between a Power Suit and a Zero Suit at will. Has no known match in her own series, but is usually paired with Solid Snake, Captain Falcon, or Pit. Wait, why do they put relationship stuff in here?"

"Probably so you can find them based on who they're with. Like, Mario and Peach will probably be together," Z chimed in. She rubbed her forehead. "Ow, that hurt... Wait, who was that you were just talking about?"

"Mine," I replied. "Samus."

"Your SS is badass," Pit smirked, taking the 3DS from me. "And you've got the most guys going after you."

"Including you," I retorted.

Pit turned red again. "Shut up," he muttered finally. "When's Link gonna wake up?"

"I'm awake," Link said, sitting up. "Jeez, Sam, when'd you become such a dude magnet?"

_**It's the freaking Zero Suit's fault,**_ Samus complained. _**And for the record, there's no way I would end up with Snake or Falcon. Snake is a nice guy, but he has a girlfriend, and there's only so much "Falcon PAWNCH"-ing that I can take.**_

_What about Pit?_

_**Ask me no questions, I'll tell you no lies,**_ she responded mysteriously. I decided not to press her further (I really didn't want to know, when she put it that way) and went back to the conversation. They had moved on while I was talking to Samus, and were now discussing ways to tell Tony.

"So how are we going to wake up Tony?" Link asked. "I mean, we can't just tell him 'All right, you've got a legendary Smasher inside you'."

"_We_ can't. _You_ can," I replied. "You're his big brother, he believes almost everything you say."

"Yeah, remember the time you convinced him that there was a monster hiding inside your drum, and that he should never touch it?" Pit grinned.

"He didn't touch that drum for years," Z remembered, smiling fondly. "Not until he started band."

"And even then he'd always kind of tiptoe around the drum section, remember?" I added.

"You guys, he's twelve now," Link sighed. "When I told him about the Drum Monster, he was seven."

"Just give it a try," Z said, patting Link's arm. "Please? For me?"

I mouthed _I told you so_ at Pit, and he stuck his tongue out at me.

"All right," Link caved. "I'll tell him later."

"We have to get this done as soon as possible, Link," Z pouted. "Couldn't you do it this afternoon? After lunch?"

Turning my face away from the sickening display of romance, I resumed what I'd been doing before I'd started my research— that is, trying to get Pit to buy me an ice-cream cone. (Hey, I wasn't trying to be annoying or anything. I was broke. And hungry.) He resumed what he'd been doing before— denying my requests for ice cream. (Meanie.)

"Okay, Link will tell Tony after lunch today!" Z said cheerfully, after about fifteen minutes of negotiation.

"It's lunchtime, so let's split up now. I'm broke," I said. "I'll go home, eat some lunch, do some research, and e-mail you guys later."

"Same here," Pit said. "Besides, I have to update my blog."

"Looks like it's just you and me for lunch, Link!" Z smiled. Link smiled as well.

"She's painfully unaware that we've just set them up," Pit said to me as we walked to the bus stop. Link and Z had gone the opposite way, to the mall.

"She tries to set people up, and then doesn't figure it out when other people set her up," I smirked. We stood at the bus stop, watching for the bus. It arrived after a few minutes, and the two of us got on the bus. We rode home in silence. I had a feeling Pit was conversing with his SS, as he kept frowning, and his face turned red again. I decided that I didn't want to know what they were talking about.

"Well, see you later," Pit said to me as we got off the bus. "I guess we'll find out later if Tony believed Link or not."

"Yeah. Do you think he'll believe Link?" I asked.

"Really? I have no clue."

"Well, if he doesn't believe, then our job just got a whole lot harder."

"You sound like a freaking bounty hunter," Pit grumbled.

"I _am_ a bounty hunter," I grinned.

* * *

**Not the best ending, but oh well. Expect another chapter soon!**

**Teen Choice Awards are tonight. Oh goody. Time for more squee-ing fangirls to scream over whoever it is that they all love this year.**

***cough*JustineBeaver*cough*  
**

**Me, I'm just watching for the music. The music that isn't Justine Beaver.**

**I'm waiting for the contest results from laguzgirl13's contest to go up!  
**

**Review please~  
**


	7. Track 7: Heroes Come Back!

**Hello again peoples! It is I, Chibi, bringing you another chapter of Legend!**

**Anyway, here's the disclaimer. I. Own. Nothing. _Comprende? _****Good.**_  
_

**Hey! Hey! Guess what? By popular demand... (well, not really) Scratch that. By my demand, Pikachu is in this chapter!**

**Now off we go again...**

**

* * *

**

"_Tooku de kikoeru koe wo hitori, Hitori mata hitori de chi agarou toushi, Kurikaesu dake no fudan doori, Itsuka ga ii jumbi are you ready?_"

English: "_A far away voice clues me in, One after another, comrades prepare to battle, No more doing the same stuff over and over, We're gonna turn that sh*t inside-out, are you ready?_"

~nobodyknows+, _Hero's Come Back!  


* * *

_

Legend, Track 7: Hero's Come Back!

I ate lunch, then logged onto my computer to check my e-mail. With all the confusion over the weekend, and going to Melee City, and all that jazz, I hadn't had the time to check anything for a while. I checked my Facebook (nothing had happened, apparently), then my e-mail. After deleting some spam e-mails from my mortal enemies, I noticed that Pit had put up a new blog post. I clicked on the link to his blog, and started to read the entry. His blog has a really cool name— it's "One Winged Angel", after the _Final Fantasy_ song. To fit with his last name, his username on the said blog is "FallenAngelo".

Anyway, the blog post was a quick rant on how summer was ending soon, and how he hadn't done half the stuff he wanted to do. I left a comment, then logged off and stood up. It was already the middle of the afternoon, and I had a bunch of stuff to do before my parents got home. I flew around the house (no, not really, that's more of Pit's job, isn't it? Jeez, I've got to stop making these weird puns) finishing my chores, then read for a while. The rest of the afternoon was boring. All I did was sit around the house and watch TV. Yeah, it's unnaturally lazy even for me, but the sun had disappeared and it had started to rain.

After a while, my parents got home, we ate dinner, and I realized that I had to finish the stupid summer reading book. I went back up to my room, finished the book, then went on my computer again. I noticed Link was online, so I sent him an instant message.

-010101-

**KarakuriKunoichi** (that's me): So, how'd it go?

**I'm_the_Heroe **(Link): You're the third one to ask. Seriously, Sam, that's a bit slow for you.

**KarakuriKunoichi**: Shut up and tell me.

**I'm_the_Heroe**: Fine then. Tony believed me. All I had to do was show him the tattoo.

**KarakuriKunoichi**: HA. I TOLD YOU SO.

**I'm_the_Heroe**: And that's why I didn't want to tell you.

**KarakuriKunoichi**: 'Cause I'm always right?

**I'm_the_Heroe**: Whatever. Gotta log off now, Tony wants to use the computer. He says hi.

**KarakuriKunoichi**: Hi Tony. Bye Link. Oh, wait! How'd your lunch with Z go?

**I'm_the_Heroe**: None of your beeswax!

**KarakuriKunoichi**: Fine. Be that way. (Nobody says that anymore, btw.) I'm logging off now, bye.

-010101-

I did as I'd promised and logged off. "I wonder who we'll have to awaken next," I muttered to myself. The 3DS let out a soft _beep_. I picked it up and flipped it open.

_Congratulations_, the screen read. _Toon Link will be waking up soon. Your next assignment will be a hard one. You must locate Pikachu._ The screen changed to a picture of a yellow mouse, with two red spots on its cheeks and electricity emanating from its body. _As you can see, Pikachu is a Pokemon, like Lucario, so it will be harder for you to find him._

"Great. Now we have to wake up a yellow mouse. This should be really easy," I said sarcastically.

_**Hey, don't diss Pikachu. He's a good Pokemon to have on your side. He saved my life once.**_

_Really? What happened? _I asked.

_**Let me show you. Sit down first. **_I sat down on my bed. _**Now close your eyes...**_

As I closed my eyes, a movie seemed to play on the inside of my eyelids. I saw a giant dragon, picking Samus up and slamming her against a wall. Fear, anger, and confusion were written on Samus's face. _What the hell is Ridley doing here? Didn't I kill him?_ she asked. A small yellow mouse summoned a thunderbolt out of nowhere and struck the dragon. The dragon dropped Samus, and she fell to the ground, Power Suit sparking. The mini-movie ended.

_**Just because Pikachu's little doesn't mean he's not powerful,**_ Samus told me.******Even the smallest of fighters has some power. Never forget that.**

I nodded. "Where am I supposed to find him, though?" I asked out loud.

**__****Pikachu loves electricity. Don't you have any classmates like that? **

I thought for a while. Suddenly, a faint memory of a power outage popped into my head, and I snatched my yearbook off my bookshelf. I flipped through the pages as I spoke. "Electricity... I know there's someone in here who got in trouble for messing with the electric wires so that the only classroom that got power was the computer lab. Then he tried to hack the school records or something... they caught him after he'd messed with his grades a bit. There he is. Peter..." I squinted at the page. Someone had signed right over his last name. "Screw you, Doug."

_**Peter Screwyoudoug? **_Samus asked sarcastically. _**That's a rather strange last name.**_

"Shut up," I muttered. "I'll ask Pit if I can look at his yearbook tomorrow."

_**That's a good plan. Before you find Peter Screwyoudoug, though, I just remembered something. You and your friends need to learn how to use your abilities, in case Tabuu comes before everyone else wakes up.**_

_How are we gonna do that?_

_**Tomorrow, you guys are going to do some training. Your friends will be fine with it. And besides, this way, they'll learn the moves of their Smashers. You're the only one who knows her moves, so far.**_

_How do you know?_ I grumbled. I was feeling a bit grumpy, since it was going to rain tomorrow, and I really didn't want to do any training._ Pit might know his moves. Or Z, or Link._

_**They don't. I talked to their Smasher spirits already, **_Samus said calmly. _**All of you are going to train tomorrow.**_

_Or what?_ I asked. Yeah, yeah, I know it's a bad idea to annoy a badass bounty hunter. Don't remind me.

_**You will,**_ she repeated in a do-it-or-die tone.

I decided not to keep going and pulled the blankets up over myself. _Fine. I'll do it. Can I go to sleep now?_

_**Okay then**_, Samus relented. **_But you'll be at the bus stop by 8 tomorrow morning. Do I make myself clear?_**

_Sir... yes, sir..._ On that parting note, I drifted off into a deep sleep. Well, you know, it was interrupted frequently by freaky dreams of a giant dragon attacking a colony, and weird dreams of fighting a giant blue man with wings, but I got some rest. That's what counts... right?

Anyway, the next morning, I threw on a hoodie, a T-shirt, a pair of jeans, and my favorite fingerless gloves, ate breakfast, said goodbye to my parents, grabbed my bag, and headed out the door. I met my friends at the bus stop, and the four of us boarded the bus. Our Smashers made us wait through about seven bus stops.

"Aren't we in a different city by now? Or a different county?" Pit muttered. "I've got a bad feeling about this..."

"At least your SS isn't freaking bipolar," Z replied. "Half the time, mine thinks she's a ninja, and the other half she's prim and proper as can be."

"I'm still jealous that you got the ninja," I informed Z.

"Not so loud, you guys. There are still other people on this bus," Link sighed.

_**Get off here**_, Samus told me. I relayed her instructions to the others, and we disembarked from the bus. (It's so much more fun to say that than just "we got off the bus".) We were at the very edge of Dairanto City, next to Ordon Woods.

"What are we going to do here?" Pit asked. His SS must have answered or something, because he nodded. "All right. Um, Pit says that we're gonna train here or something..."

_**Ahh, it feels good being near the Smash Mansion again**_, Samus grinned. **_I can feel the power coming back already._**

"That's weird, Sam, I can hear your SS talking," Z said. "Can you hear mine?"

_**Link? Are you awake? **_a disembodied voice asked. It sounded strangely like Z.

_**It's nice to be back by the Smash Mansion... but it would be even greater if I actually had a body**_, Pit's SS complained.

_**It is good to be back,**_ Link's SS agreed. _**But like Pit said, it'd be great to have a body. No offense to you, Other Link.**_

_**All right, now that we're all back together,**_ Samus said, _**let's start our training.**___

_**Okay! **_the Hylians agreed._**  
**_

_**What are we waiting for? Let's go! **_Pit exclaimed._**  
**_

* * *

**To see how Pikachu looks as a human, just go to Google Images and search "Pikachu lucky star"****__****.**

******Okay! I've thought of something! Whoever is the 55th reviewer gets to pick the fanart I draw for this fic!**

******Choices are:**

******1. Sam and Pit training  
**

******2. Link and Z on their lunch date from last chapter  
**

******3. All four of them, doing... I don't know, you can pick.**

******So those are the choices. I wonder who the 55th one will be...  
**


	8. Track 8: Defying Gravity

**On the subject of the 55th reviewer— so far, we have 52 reviews. Third reviewer for this chapter gets to pick from last chapter's list!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.**

**All right, now on with the story! Pit gets his turn at talking!  
**

**

* * *

**"_Unlimited, together we're unlimited, together we'll be the greatest team there's ever been, Glinda - Dreams, the way we planned 'em, if we work in tandem, there's no fight we cannot win... just you and I, defying gravity, with you and I, defying gravity..._"

~Idina Menzel and Kristin Chenoweth (Elphaba and Glinda, _Wicked_), _Defying Gravity  


* * *

_

Legend, Track 8: Defying Gravity

Hi! This is Pit here, taking over the narrating for a chapter! Why? I don't know why... No, it's _not _because I bugged Sam to let me write a chapter. What made you think that? Meh, you're troublesome. But anyway.

So here's what you missed on _Glee_ last week...

(Don't ask me what that means. My dad always says that to my mom whenever he's recapping something. I think it's off some ancient TV show that they watched when they were teenagers.) Anyway. Quick story recap, from the beginning... Sam, me, Link, and Z were kicking a soccer ball around when this guy named Luke came out of nowhere and said we had spirits of four legendary Smashers sealed inside us. We thought that he was crazy, or on drugs, or something... Hey. Sam thought so, too. Why do you think it's just me? Anyway. But it turned out that he was right, and the spirits woke up and started talking in our heads. Yes, I know that makes us sound insane. Can I get back to recapping? Thank you. We woke up one other Smasher, who turned out to be Link's younger brother Tony. Our next assignment (ooh, I like that. It makes me sound like a bounty hunter. Of course Sam got the bounty hunter, and Z got the ninja. BUT HA. I GOT THE GUY WITH WINGS, I OWN YOU ALL.) is to find Pikachu, who Sam thought was Peter Chase, the legendary hacker of our class. Before we found him, though, the Smashers said that we had to learn our moves just in case Tabuu came back before we found everyone else.

And that's what you missed on _Glee_. Now back to the story!

"So why are we here?" Z asked. We were still walking through the Ordon Woods. None of us never been this far into the forest before. There were rumors that a wolf lived here, and nobody really wanted to tangle with it. So we all stayed far away from here.

_**You have to learn your moves,**_ Princess Zelda said. **_If you walk a bit further through the forest, you should be able to see where you will be training._** While we got closer and closer to... wherever it was we were going, it was strange. The Smashers, who were invisible when we were on the edge of the forest, were slowly becoming visible. You know how in _Star Wars_ (yep, another old series) the ghosts are kind of light blue and look like holograms? Yeah. That's how they looked.

We kept walking for a while until we found a large stadium-looking place. Samus told us to go in, so we did. Sam pushed open the door, and in we went.

The place was huge! It had seats for thousands of people, a large commentator box, a whole room full of items, and lots of other stuff. It was amazing, except for one thing. It was obvious that the place hadn't been used for years. Dust covered everything, and whenever you stepped somewhere, a small mushroom cloud of dust went up. Z sneezed.

_**This is where we trained,**_ Samus explained to us. _**This is probably the only place where you can train without looking like a maniac. Link, can you set the stage to... Let's go with "Distant Planet". We can wash all the dirt off.  
**_

"Where do I go?" Link asked. He looked around in confusion. Then he sort of jerked up, like something had gone into him, and then took off toward the big commentator box. I realized that Link— the other Link— had taken over Link's body and was kind of piloting him over so that he could change the controls.

_**Oh, and Zelda... No taking over her body just so you can kiss Link, all right? **_my SS asked.

**_Shut up, Pit,_** the Princess said. (Are princesses really supposed to say shut up?) **_Anyway, _you_ might want to kiss—_**

**_Okay, that's enough, you two,_** Samus interrupted. She sounded like she was trying to hide something. _**Link! Are you done up there yet?**_

_**Done! **_Link and his SS emerged from the commentator booth. The platform beneath our feet transformed into a simple stage, with three leaves floating in midair, a small slope on the left-hand side, and some springy vines on the bottom.

The Smashers talked us through our regular attacks for a while, while the stage sort of cycled through weather patterns. At one point, it was sunny and warm, and the next minute, it was wet and rainy. This didn't go over well with Sam, who really hates rain. She looked good anyway, I don't see what she was complaining about... AAGH! You did _not_ just hear that, all right? If Sam hears I said something like that, she'll kill me! Z, who was standing on the slope while practicing, suddenly got caught up in the stream of rainwater and fell off the stage.

"Z!" Link yelled.

_**Calm down. She's right up there.**_ Link's SS spoke. Z was standing on some sort of glowing platform thing, which she dropped down from and landed on one of the leaves.

"That was weird," she said. "That platform thing caught me and flew me back up to the top."

**_You've learned the basic attacks well... Now you have to learn the other attacks_**, Princess Zelda said. **_Samus, could you take them over there?_**

Samus nodded and led us over to a small machine on the side of the platform. _**Master Hand made this machine before we were all sealed. It enables you to change into your Smasher. **_The four of us went through the machine. We came out, looking pretty much the same, except taller. Oh, and I had wings! Yeah! Or, as Link put it, "Now we're 'harder, better, faster, stronger'." Our clothes were too small now, so we moved on to the next step.

_**Your outfits are in here. They're labeled,**_ Samus continued, pointing to a row of lockers. **_Changing rooms are over there. Now get changed so we can finish up your training._**

"They're all dusty," Z said, opening her locker. She sneezed as a small mushroom cloud of dust went up. "Ooh, this dress is really pretty!"

"Bless you," Sam said, blowing the dust off a skintight blue suit. "I have to wear this? You've got to be kidding me. I'll go change."

A few minutes later, she came out of the changing room. The suit... well, let's just say that it looked like it was spray-painted on her, and not actual clothing. I tried as hard as I could not to comment on that suit, but apparently Sam figured out what I was thinking and sent me a death glare. What? I am a normal teenage human. Seeing a pretty girl in nice clothes makes me stare... Oh god, I did it again! I really hope that Sam doesn't read this. Anyway. Z went in next and came out wearing a dress, Link got some sort of green Peter Pan tunic thing and a sword, and I got a bow and a toga.

"You look very manly, Pit," Sam commented. I could tell she was trying not to laugh. My face turned red, and I was about to say something, but Samus interrupted us.

_**All right. Sam, if you don't like wearing the Zero Suit, then you can switch to the Power Suit. I know how that feels. **_She gave me a pointed glance. **_Get out there and we'll put you through a practice brawl._**

A few hours later, we'd been through what felt like millions of brawls. We'd been on every platform and stage that they could offer, used every item, tried every combo. We were exhausted. Brawling for three hours straight can really have an effect on a guy, you know. We went through the machine again, and transformed back into our usual selves. I didn't miss the toga at all, but I really did miss the Zero Suit— I mean the wings. Yeah, I miss flying! That's it!

_**I think you know your moves now, **_Link said. _**You should probably go home and rest for a while. Eat some lunch.**_

We nodded in agreement. "What about you? Are you guys going back into our heads?" Sam asked. The Smashers nodded.

_**Now that we've been back to the Smash Mansion once, though, we have more power. We can tell if someone's got a spirit inside them now, and communicate with other awakened ones,**_ Link offered. _**You'll only be able to hear your own spirit, though.**_

"I thought you could do that already. Tell if someone has a spirit, I mean," Z said suspiciously.

_**Nope. But now we can, **_my SS said flippantly. _**All right, you guys really should be getting home. It was nice talking with you, Samus, Zelda, Link.**_

_**Nice talking with you too, Pit. Talk to you guys later, **_Samus said.

The Smashers said their goodbyes, re-entered our heads, and we started to walk away from the stadium. About half an hour later, we made it out of the woods. Smashers, while phenomenally talented at sitting inside our heads and beating each other up, apparently don't have built in GPS systems. We finally just started walking in one direction and finally made it out of there. We made it to the bus stop without anything really bad happening, got back to our neighborhood, all ate lunch at Z's house (she's got a freaking cook, nobody passes up one of her lunch invites), and spent the rest of the day lazing around at Z's. Sam and I played some video games, while Link and Z watched a movie. Sam got bored after a while and started up a conversation with me.

"School starts next week, you know," she said. "Are you nervous?"

"We're going to be freshmen in a sea of tall people. Of course I'm scared," I replied.

"Oh, come on. We did all that training today. You could probably take out a... a bear with a single punch, and you're scared of the tall seniors?" she smirked, punching me in the shoulder. Her face turned serious. "Listen, Pit. I may not have a plasma whip or a Power Suit, and you may not have your bow, but all that training we did today made us pretty strong. The two of us could probably take any senior down."

"We're an unstoppable team," I grinned.

"Yeah, that's the spirit," she grinned back at me. "Dairanto High had better watch out..."

"'Cause here we come!" I cheered.

* * *

**'Kay! Listen up!  
**

**On Monday, Chibi is taking a trip to somewhere warm and sunny with lots of Asians, and will not be back for a while.**

**Then the day after Chibi gets back, school starts, so updates shall be slow in coming.**

**I'm not saying this is going on hiatus or anything, just don't expect updates for a while. As soon as everything straightens out, I'll start updating again.**

**Gomen nasai, sori ho, and sorry... please leave a review? We still need a 55th reviewer...  


* * *

**Anyway, since I won't update for a while, here's a teaser for next chapter:

_Our four protagonists find themselves facing the terrors of high school! While attempting to avoid the seniors, make friends, and get to class on time, a message from Lucario makes them realize that time is running out! Can they find the rest of the Smashers before Tabuu reappears? Will Pit ever get the guts to tell Sam he likes her? Will high school drama drive our protagonists apart? Find out in the next chapter!  
_


	9. Track 9: So Obvious

**Yeah, I said I wouldn't update, but I thought of this (supershort) chapter and I just had to post it before I leave. :)**

**Anyway, due to popular demand (NOT) Pit narrates this chapter again. Samus will return next chapter, though.**

**Quick note: _Omake _means "bonus" in Japanese. It's usually used to refer to deleted scenes and bloopers in anime. If you watch _Naruto Shippuden_, the ending skits in each episode are omakes.  
**

**

* * *

**"_It's obvious that my heart beats for you..._"

~Runner Runner, _So Obvious_

* * *

Legend, Track 9: So Obvious (Omake)

It was the weekend before school began, and Sam, Link, Z, and I were at the mall. Sam had had to buy a calculator, Link needed a new binder (you should've seen the one he had last year. It was falling to pieces after the first month of school.) and Z just came along for the ride. (And for the shopping. That girl is a shopping maniac, I swear.) Anyway, we went through Target, then Sam dragged us to the bookstore so she could buy something to read, then Z dragged us to Aeropostale or some weird clothes store like that, and finally we got lunch.

Our mall has a pretty good food court, so we were all able to buy whatever we wanted to eat. Sam got some Asian food, Link and I got burgers, and Z got one of those super-healthy veggie wraps. Suddenly, while I was watching Sam mess with her new calculator, I had the greatest idea. I remembered my cousin liking this one page on Facebook that was something like "9x-7i (is greater than) 3(3x-7u) = i (less than) 3u", and I figured that that would be a good way to tell Sam I like her. (Yes, I am hopeless at speaking with females. Females I like, anyway. Don't remind me.)

"Hey, Sam, can I see your calculator?" I asked ever so coolly.

"Sure," she replied, tossing it over the table to me. It nearly fell in my French fries, which just goes to show that even if you have a Smasher inside you, you can still suck at catching things. Remember that, kids. I grabbed it right before it bounced into those crispy, fatty strips of potato-y goodness. (I'm so good at describing. I should totally pass English this year. Um, not that I didn't pass last year or anything...)

I quickly typed in the equation, hit the ENTER button, and passed the calculator back to Sam. "Here you go," I said nonchalantly.

Her eyes scanned the calculator screen, and I waited, holding my breath. _What's she gonna say, what's she gonna say?_

After a few seconds, she grinned and I let out a sigh. _Good, she got it._

"Pit, if you were messing with variables or something, you forgot to set it. You got an answer of 0 = 0."

I hit my head on the table.

_**That was a fail, **_my Smasher commented.

I sighed and ate a French fry. _Maybe next time I'll be lucky..._

* * *

**Yay for omakes! :)**

**The 55th reviewer is... drum roll please... **

**Catluvur! Catluvur gets to select the fanart I draw, from the list in chapter... 7, I think.**

**"Greater than" and "less than" are things you should've learned in second grade, but I'll show them to you anyway.**

**They look like this: ^, except they're sideways. Greater than points to the right, less than points left. They don't show up here for some reason...  
**

**See you all in a couple of weeks!**

**WAIT WAIT WAIT! 75th reviewer gets 1 of 2 things.**

**1) is a cameo in this fic. YOU WILL NOT BE A CONTAINER. But you may be someone in Dairanto High.**

**2) you get to give me a joke for the next _omake_.  
**

**So get reviewing! Bye!  
**


	10. Track 10: Loser

**Hi again, people! Chibi's returned, so it's time to grit your teeth and pretend you missed me! Thanks to all of you who reviewed or added this to your favorites/alert list!

* * *

**"_Soy, un perdedor, I'm a loser, baby, so why don't you kill me?_"

~Beck, _Loser_

* * *

Legend, Track 10: Loser

Hi, everyone. It's me, Sam, back again after Pit stole my freaking flash drive. And apparently added a couple of chapters to my story. Never trust your best friend with your locker combo... Oh wait, that's a fail, because _he's my freaking locker buddy_. I hate you, Angelo. Really, I do.

But enough whining from me. (Although if Pit told you anything embarrassing, I'd have to kill you. Nothing personal, you understand.) On with the story, even though I don't know what the heck Pit told you... Whatever. I'll just start with our orientation day. It was a Friday, sunny and warm, but to see the looks on our faces you would've thought that it was Monday and flooding outside or something.

"Well, it's our first day!" Z said brightly, as we piled into the Greene family minivan. She was the happiest out of us on that morning, being all happy about starting a new school and all that. The rest of us were more normal, and were instead nervous about starting at a new school.

The hour-and-a-half drive to Dairanto High (it's on the other side of the city from us, and we live in an enormous city, okay?) was a quiet one. The radio played softly in the background. A song with several bleeped-out swear words seemed to bore its way into my brain, as if to say _Ha ha, you have to have this song stuck in your head for your entire first day of school_. Eventually, Link reached out and turned the radio off, and we drove in silence for the rest of the way. Even Z was quiet. (Which, you know, is really saying something.)

When we got there, we were directed into the gym, where we grabbed nametags and stuck them onto our shirts. After a quick comparison of nametags, we figured out that Link and Z were in group 11 and Pit and I were in group 25. "No chance of overlap there," Pit commented. A lady told us to go up into the bleachers, so we picked a corner and watched everyone else come in. After about fifteen minutes of watching people grab nametags, compare with their friends, get directed to the bleachers, and sit as far away from us as possible, the gym was filled with freshmen. Some people ended up sitting next to us, if you're wondering. A woman came out on the floor and introduced herself as the activities director, then went on to make a quick speech about Dairanto High and how the Warriors (the mascot) owned and stuff. I don't know, I really wasn't listening.

Anyway. So she went on for awhile about all the great stuff you could do as a Dairanto Warrior, then gave us our directions for the day. We were apparently going to get split up into "Link Crew" groups (we all elbowed Link at this point and snickered, and he whispered to us to shut up) which would show us around the school. After our tour, they'd try to get us to learn each other's names, the principal would talk to us, and then we'd head over to the cafeteria to eat lunch, then get our schedules and ID cards and stuff. The day was pretty much jam-packed. She concluded her speech with the wish that we'd all enjoy our four years as a Dairanto Warrior, then told the Link Crew (more elbowing here) to come out onto the gym floor and get their groups.

The freshmen filed out of the bleachers and onto the gym floor, where they all looked around for their number. Pit was jumping and trying to see over people's heads (he stands at a proud height of 5 feet and 2 inches, so most people tower over him), looking for the group with the number 25. Link and Z found their group and waved goodbye to us. A small girl (even smaller than Pit!) who was wearing a Link Crew T-shirt finally gave up on trying to wave people over to her, so she grabbed on to a tall boy, leaped up, and perched neatly on his shoulders. "_Twenty-five!_" she bellowed.

Group 25, which consisted of Pit, me, Peter Chase the hacker, and a couple of people I didn't know, went over to the girl. The tall boy she was sitting on began to give instructions. "Hi, people. We're your Link Crew leaders. I'm Hikaru Sora, and this is Ma—"

"_Chi_," the small girl interrupted, sliding off Hikaru's shoulders. "I'm Chi Arashi, nice to meet you. Learn my real name and you die," she said cheerfully. "We're seniors here at Dairanto, and our job for today is to show you around."

"You're a senior?" a red-headed boy next to me asked. "You're barely big enough to be a freshman!" I had a feeling that that was a bad thing to say to Chi, as she seemed sort of like Pit in terms of height. That is, really easily annoyed when someone makes mean comments about his height. My mom calls him the "Edward Elric" of our group, but I've got no clue what she means by that.

Chi seemed to radiate menace as she spoke to the boy. "The other thing I forgot to mention about myself: Make comments about my height and you die." Icicles practically hung off her words.

"She's got anger issues. Don't mess with her," Hikaru spoke. "Let's just go, shall we?"

Chi glared at the other guy and jumped back onto Hikaru. "Right. Well, this is the gym. The cafeteria is on the floor below this, you'll be eating lunch there. I should probably get your names now so if you do anything I can beat you up— sorry, _talk to you_— later. So. Names?"

"Pit Angelo," Pit said after a few seconds of silence.

"Sam Karakuri," I contributed.

"Peter Chase," our legendary hacker said.

"Roy Fuego," the redhead mumbled, after Chi glared at him.

"And I'm David Ahas," a brown-haired boy said. He already had some stubble growing on his face. Pit whispered to me that maybe he'd been held back a year.

"Nice to meet you all, and I'm sure Chi feels the same way. Now let's get going," Hikaru said. The two of them showed us around for the next couple of hours. Roy found some redemption when he mentioned that he loved _Final Fantasy_, because apparently Chi loved it too. Pit contributed to the general _Final Fantasy_ conversation, while Peter stared at the Apple computers in the computer lab. Samus stayed quiet for pretty much the entire school tour. She told me that she was memorizing escape routes. I decided not to question her and went on.

"This is the band room. Any of you going to be in band?" Chi asked, as we arrived in the basement. Almost all of us raised our hands, except for David. "You're going to have to get uniforms later. You may want to turn back now." Hikaru punched her lightly in the shoulder. "What? The uniforms are idiotic as heck, and you know it. Anyway. If you're in band, you'll have to get your uniforms and stuff after registration. Let's keep going now."

We continued through the hallways. "There is no fourth-floor pool, so if a senior approaches you and says they're selling tickets to the pool for ten bucks, don't pay them," Hikaru informed us.

"Although you're free to give me ten bucks anytime," Chi added. "I'm usually broke."

Lunchtime came, and we ate in the cafeteria with our Link Crew groups. The lunches in the cafeteria were better than our middle school lunches, but not by much. I resolved to bring my own lunch. After lunch, we were herded back into the gym, where we got ID cards and schedules. After a quick comparison with Pit, we figured out that the two of us had 4 classes together, plus the same lunch period.

"I just can't get a break from you, can I?" Pit asked with a smirk.

"Shut up, Angelo," I punched his shoulder. "We have to head to the band room now, get our uniforms and stuff."

After standing in a long line for uniforms and sheet music, we finally received ours. The uniforms were indeed "idiotic as heck", if you're wondering. I mean, feathers in hats was fine in the 1700s and all, but that was three hundred-plus years ago. Gah.

"Band. It's still just for geeks," I sighed, stuffing the uniform into my backpack. "Let's go out front and see if Link and Z are done yet. Chi said we could leave after we got the band crud."

Link and Z had apparently finished fifteen minutes before we got our uniforms, and were sitting in the Greene minivan listening to the radio when we got outside. The drive home was filled with schedule comparing, idle chatter about what we saw that day, and how weird the band outfits were, and all sorts of random stuff. You ride with Z, you get used to randomness. That's all I'm saying.

The weekend passed pretty quickly, and soon it was Monday. We walked in, headed to our homerooms, and started our first day of school. It went well— we only got lost a couple of times, and Pit didn't even try to annoy me. (Which was a miracle in its own right.) We were branded as losers by the popular people, though. Then again, we'd been "losers" since sixth grade, so we were fine with it.

It was slightly my fault that we got branded as "losers". You see, in the class before lunch, one of the popular girls was sitting in front of me, and Pit was behind me, and she said to me, "That boy behind you is cute. Do you know if he's taken?"

For some weird reason, I got jealous or something. I don't know. But I started nicely, and I said "Um, Pit doesn't like girls—" She interrupted me, "Oh, trust me, honey, I know how to get a man." This really annoyed me, so I said, "Let me finish my sentence. I was going to say that Pit doesn't like girls _like you_." And by lunchtime, we were losers. Oops.

The first week went by, and things started to get sort of strange. Actually, it wasn't things in general, it was just Z that started acting kind of weird. She transferred from band to choir without even telling us, started hanging out with different people, and pretty much shunned us. But the thing that capped it off wasn't that she started hanging out with Ike more than Link, or sitting on the opposite side of the cafeteria from us...

No, the thing that capped it off was the person I found on Friday, wandering around Dairanto High like she was in a totally new land.

Which, of course, she was.

Do you want to know who it was?

The person I found on Friday, lost and confused, wandering around my school, was Zelda. Princess of Hyrule.

Who wasn't stuck inside Z anymore.

Samus summed up my thoughts best. _**Oh, holy freaking crap. That can't be good.**_

* * *

**5th reviewer on this chapter gets to pick either 1) the topic of the next _omake_ or 2) make an AUTHOR CAMEO! *dun dun dun* If you're wondering, Chi was my author cameo, although I have no "Hikaru Sora" to give me a boost when I can't be seen...**

**And if you hate self-inserts, I don't think Chi will pop up again for a while anyway.  
**

**Thank you for putting up with my long absence.**

**REVIEW.**

**(Please.)**

**(And thank you.)**

**(Bye now.)  
**


	11. Track 11: Love Like Woe

**The 75th reviewer is... laguzgirl13! List of choices is in the last chapte****r, yada yada yada, congrats and stuff. :)**

**TheBrick was indeed correct on the matter of Roy Fuego, who is, if you haven't guessed, everyone's favorite FE redhead. He also provided an excellent quote which is hidden in this chapter somewhere.**

**Foxpilot was correct on the matter of David Ahas, who is everyone's favorite mercenary. Unless you like Ike better. Hmm, how can I rephrase that? ...How 'bout this? Everyone's favorite armed-to-the-freaking-teeth mercenary. That's better. Anyway...**

**Hint if you like trying to figure out if people are SS containers: If I can't find a decent-sounding last name for them, I'll usually use a foreign word for their last name. Ahas means "snake" in Tagalog (Filipino), Fuego means "fire" in Spanish, and Karakuri means "mechanism" in Japanese. (Karakuri was also a manga by the creator of _Naruto_, so I did an homage there :P)**

**Anyway. Shutting up now. On with the story!  
**

**

* * *

**"_I kinda feel like it don't make sense, 'cause you're bringing me in and then you're kicking me out again..._"

~The Ready Set, _Love Like Woe_

* * *

Legend, Track 11: Love Like Woe

I stared at the Princess Zelda, confused as all heck. _Isn't she supposed to be, I don't know, _inside Z _and not wandering around my school?_

_**Z must have done something,**_ Samus realized._ **This could be bad.**_

Pit walked up next to me. "Hey, Sam! We survived our first week of high school!" he grinned at me. "Only seven hundred ninety-something days left until graduation!" Then he realized someone else was standing next to me. "Hi, Z. Nice to see you're hanging out with us again... oh, wait. You're not Z." A look of confusion came over his face. "What the...?"

Link came up behind us, looking slightly depressed. I figured it was because Z had ditched us. I mean, I'm sure that if Pit ditched us like Z did, I'd be slightly depressed... or maybe just annoyed. Whatever. His face lit up when he saw the princess. "Z?"

"Sorry," the princess apologized. Her voice had an accent, so it kind of had a little lilt to it. "I am not Z. I was separated from her somehow."

"This can't be good," I restated. "Z has somehow ditched her SS, and now she's walking around our school. Is there any way to show this as a good thing?"

"No Sam, Princess Zelda outside of her container is not a good thing. It's about as good as a meteor bigger than the sun on a collision course with Earth. Or at least roughly as good," Pit sighed. "Why is it that our lives were so easy a month ago and now it seems like we're totally screwed?"

"We'll have to take public transportation home— the Princess looks too old to be on the high school bus," Link said, shifting into what we call "Tactician Mode". "Got any change?"

I felt my pockets, pulled some change from my pockets, and held it up to check. "I've got enough for myself. Darn it, I knew I shouldn't have bought those fries at lunch!"

"Same here," Pit offered. "I can pay for me but not for anyone else... Oh, wait. I have half a bus fare. Any chance you have one and half bus fares on you, Link?"

"You guys need to keep more cash on you," Link sighed, handing over half a bus fare. "Where's the nearest stop?"

I pulled a map from my backpack, feeling newly energized now that a challenge was in my face again. "The nearest stop is at the top of this block. Someone call our parents and tell them that... we're going to the mall or something."

"I thought we were going home," Link said, confused.

"Well, think, Link. If we come home with the princess, things will get even more confusing than they normally are," I explained. "It'll be freaking _mayhem_. No, we should probably head for the Mansion. Maybe we can figure out what to do from there."

"This would be so much easier if Z would actually speak to us," Pit sighed. Link's face fell, although he tried to hide it. "Sorry, Link."

Roy and Peter (from our Link Crew group, we'd made friends with them over the past week) and a boy with bluish-black hair walked up to us, grinning. "We survived our first week!" Roy exclaimed, as if he couldn't believe it. "No one slushied us or stuck our heads in the toilets or called us freshmeat or shoved us in a locker or stuck us in a Porta-Potty and tried to flip it over or—"

"Save it, Roy," the unknown guy interrupted. "They get the point. Hi, I know you guys, you're Sam, Pit, and Link, right? I'm Mark Lowell. Nice to meet you."

_**You're surrounded by containers,**_ Samus informed me. _**That'd be Pikachu, Roy, and Marth. Try to get them to come with you to the Mansion. You guys could always use some extra help.**_

I reluctantly agreed. More awakened people meant less work for me, right? So I said to them, "Hey, you guys are just in time. We're going to take the bus over to the old haunted mansion on the edge of the city. Wanna come?"

"I'm scared of haunted mansions," Roy whined.

"Man up, Fuego," Mark punched Roy in the shoulder. "Sure, we'll come. You guys taking the public bus, or the school bus?"

"Public bus," I said. "We're taking Z's cousin... uh..."

**_Tetra_**, Samus contributed.

"Tetra to the haunted mansion. Z was scared, though. She backed out." The guys laughed, and a brief look of sadness passed over Link's face. _Oops._

Pit noticed what happened and distracted the other guys. "Come on, you guys. Let's go! I don't want to miss the bus, the last time I did that I had to hang out at the bus stop for a whole freaking hour! All the old ladies were staring at me like 'what's that little boy doing there? He looks like he's up to no good!'" He imitated an old woman's voice so convincingly that all of us burst into laughter. We grabbed our bags, still laughing, and headed out the door to the bus stop.

The bus ride seemed short, although it took an hour or so. While we were on the bus, I called my parents and told them that we were going to go over to someone's house, being intentionally vague about the details. My parents figured out what we were doing, even though I didn't say anything out loud (Peter was, after all, sitting right in front of me) and said that they'd tell the other parents where we were, and they'd expect us home before ten.

The bus ride didn't take too long, although that may have been because I fell asleep on Pit's shoulder. I realized this after I woke up and saw all the guys teasing Pit. His face was red, although I'm sure that was because the bus was really warm. (It was. Why do you think I'm covering up for something?) Anyway, we arrived at the bus stop close to the Mansion after my nice long nap, and went through the woods again. Like last time, as we got closer to the Mansion, the Smashers started to get louder and clearer, starting to appear in their fuzzy-hologram sort of forms. Mark, Roy, and Peter didn't really notice anything until we were about halfway there. And then they collapsed on the ground.

"So, symptoms of an awakening: headache, sudden collapse, and screaming that they hear voices," Pit noted, doctor's son that he is. "If any of these effects strike you, please talk to your doctor."

"Or a psychiatrist," Link added dryly. "Screaming that you hear voices doesn't exactly make people think you're sane, you know."

"Both of you, cut the sarcasm and let's sit for a while," I said, sitting down on the roots of a tree. "Considering how long we took to wake up after the Smashers were awakened, we could be here for an hour or so."

"Half an hour at the least," Pit chimed in, taking a packet of French fries from his pocket. "I knew buying these was a good idea! Want one?"

"Sure," I said, grabbing a handful of fries from him and taking a water bottle out of my backpack. "It's a good thing we didn't have homework this weekend. I would've hated to lug a textbook through these woods."

"The textbooks are so freaking heavy," Link complained, taking a fry from Pit. "My world history book alone weighs as much as Tony's whole backpack."

"Speaking of Tony, have you brought him here yet?" Pit asked Link. "More awakened people means less work for us."

"Nah, I was going to bring him here next week," Link replied. "He keeps asking when we're going to go, though."

"We should have brought him today," I said, stealing some more French fries. "We could've woken up 4 in one go. Saved some time."

Roy and Mark started to stir, and Peter abruptly sat up. "Ow, my head..." he groaned. Pit, Link, and I looked at each other. _Here's where we see if Samus's guess was right_, I thought.

"I heard something talking in my head!" Roy exclaimed, sitting up. "Am I going insane?"

"You already were," Mark grumbled, pushing himself up off the ground, "but now I think I'm insane too."

"My dear, don't you know? We're all mad here," Peter said with a spooky Cheshire-Cat sort of face.

"But seriously! I heard something talking, and it was all like 'Hey, Roy! Um, I guess you woke up, huh?' and now I'm super-confused," Roy babbled. "And— whoa! There's like this floating hologram thingy! This is insane!"

"Is he always this way?" I asked Mark, gesturing to Roy, who was now explaining the "voice" and the "floating hologram thingy" to Link at a speed of ninety miles per hour.

"Unfortunately, yeah," Mark answered with a pained face. "I've known him since preschool. He hasn't lost any energy at all since he was 5— he's still really freaking hyper. But this time he's actually making some sort of sense... I mean, I'm hearing something in my head, too!"

"I don't hear any voices," Peter stated. "Just some weird _pika_ noise every once in a while. So let me rephrase that quote from earlier... _You're all mad here._"

Mark and Roy punched him, and I sighed. "You tell them the story," I muttered to Link.

"Fine then. Hey! Guys, quit fighting. There's a story you need to know..."

"And by the time this story ends," Pit said, "you'll really think that we're all mad here."

_**

* * *

**_**Shameless self-advertising time!**

**(also known as "Things to Do After You Review")**

**1. Go to my profile and vote on the poll, or go review "I'm With The Band". Feedback's appreciated— it's an entry for a contest and I'd like to know what you think!**

**2. If you have a deviantART, or even if you don't, go look at my doodles at chibi-chinita(dot)deviantart(dot)com! I usually update via journal so you might figure out why I'm not updating my fics quite as fast :)  
**

**Thanks :)  
**


	12. Track 12: Tonight Tonight

**Oh, wow. It's been _six months_ since I updated this!**

**...I have absolutely no excuses for my long-overdue update, haha. Just one word of advice to share with you, if you're not already there: the black hole known as high school will consume your social life, overload you with homework, throw giant projects at you, depress you severely at times, drive you crazy, and on top of all that, it'll teach you several swearwords and other awkward things you'd rather not know.**

**And somehow I'm laughing my way through all of it.**

**Anyway, sincerest apologies to all of you who were waiting so long for an update! m(_ _)m I hope this chapter will make up for it~**

**Disclaimer: Chi owns nothing except a burning need for spring break to come.  
**

* * *

"_I don't know if I'll make it, but watch how good I'll fake it..._"

~Hot Chelle Rae, _Tonight Tonight_

* * *

Legend, Track 12: Tonight Tonight

Seeing as we're at chapter 12 of our epic saga (haha, English vocab term!), you should probably know our entire screwed-up story already, so why should I bother recapping?

Fine then; I'll give you a recap, since I'm feeling nice. In a nutshell: Link, Pit, Z, and I were kicking a soccer ball around when this guy named Luke came out of nowhere and said we had spirits of four legendary Smashers sealed inside us. We thought that he was crazy, or on drugs, or something. It turned out that he was right, and the spirits woke up and started talking in our heads. Yes, I know that makes us sound insane. No, I really don't care by now. Princess Zelda randomly escaped Z, so we took her to the Smash Mansion. Roy, Mark, and Peter, some of our friends from school, decided to tag along, and guess what? They had Smashers inside them too.

So at the point where I'll pick up this narrative (there's another vocab term for you), Link had just finished recapping our entire twisted story to Roy, Mark, and Peter. They weren't very believing at first ("_Are you on drugs?_" Peter had asked incredulously, and all of us had had a strange feeling of ___déjà vu_ ), but when we got to the Smash Mansion and Link showed off his Smasher form, they were convinced.

Then they went through the Machine (our affectionate term for the machine that transformed you into your Smasher form) and... well, that's where things got a little ugly.

"_Pika pika?_" a little yellow mouse spoke from the ground. It looked positively rabid. "_Pika? Pika pi Pikachu pi pika pichu pi! Pika-CHUUU!_"

**_What the hell?_** Samus translated. **_Why am I a freaking mouse? You never said anything about this! Damn youuu!_**

I smirked at her translation as Roy bent down to pet Peter. (...That sounds really weird.) "D'aww, you're so cute~" His cape dragged on the ground as he patted Peter's fur. Peter scowled at Roy and sent a lightning bolt at him.

"Ow!" Roy fell on his butt ungracefully. Mark smirked, then put aside all pretenses of calmness and started laughing.

"Quit laughing at me, _Girlyboy!_" Roy whined. This term hit Mark kind of hard; he immediately started scrutinizing his reflection in Pit's Mirror Shield.

"I don't look _that_ girly, do I?" he asked me, a crushed look on his face.

"You're wearing a tiara!" Roy yelled from his spot on the ground. "And your hair is as long as my sister's!" While Roy attempted to recover his bruised dignity, Peter was still raging away and throwing lightning bolts at random things; Pit, who had gone through the Machine while the other three were arguing, absent-mindedly used his Mirror Shield to reflect the bolts away when they came too close to him.

**_Ahh, they're still the same way they used to be. Reminds me of some good times,_** Samus spoke reminiscently.

I perched myself in a spot high in the viewers' stands. Princess Zelda followed me; she hadn't spoken much since we arrived at the Mansion, and I was planning to ask her about what happened while the new guys trained. "'Kay, guys, Link and Pit will run you through your moves! Try not to hit me or Tetra, all right?" I called down to them.

"What, you're not coming down here?" Pit yelled up at me.

"No, I'm not spending a second more in that Zero Suit than I have to!" I yelled back.

Pit looked like he was going to reply, but the still-raging Peter hit him with a thunderbolt while he was looking up, and he went down like a rock. I sprinted to the front of the viewers' stands (okay, yeah, I was worried; if he passed out I'd have to lug him all the way home, and that'd be just plain troublesome, got it?) and called "Pit!"

He stayed silent for a few seconds, then his eyes opened and he grinned weakly. "Ow. Who knew little mice could shock you so hard?"

"Idiot, you had me worried for a second there," I rolled my eyes. "Get up."

"Fine, fine," he grumbled. "Some sympathy would be nice, ya know." I crossed my arms and stared at him. Rolling his eyes, he got up.

"_Pika pi, pichu pikachu pi; pika pika chu pi_?" Peter contributed to the conversation.

**_You guys totally have a love/hate relationship going; are you sure you're not dating?_** Samus translated.

I glared at the small yellow mouse, who offered up a grin and spread his little paws as if to say _Surely you wouldn't hurt a defenseless mouse? _Scowling, I went back up into the stands and ignored everyone's protests. _Maybe I'll take a picture of Peter in this form. That'd show him, the little..._ I trailed off into a string of swearwords that probably aren't suitable to write down here. (I mean, what if Tony reads this? Then I'd be screwed! Link would kill me for corrupting his little brother's innocence!)

"So, do you remember anything about what happened, Princess?" I asked quietly as Roy and Mark began to fight each other. The clang of swords on swords filled the air as the princess thought. Eventually, she gave a dainty shrug.

"A strange boy came up to her. With red hair, amber eyes, and dark skin..." Her eyes widened slightly and she jolted. "Red hair... dark skin..." She began to breathe faster as she struggled to choke the rest of the words out. "Do... do you know anyone like that?"

"Whoa, um, calm down, Princess," I said. She bent over and seemed to curl in on herself as I tried to remember. "Red hair, dark skin, amber eyes... sounds like one of the creeps from my old school. His name was, uh, Gavin. Gavin Dragmire."

"Ganon... He came to Z..." she muttered, then shook her head and began again. "Gavin and three other boys came to Z; one boy had blue hair and a strange tattoo beneath his right eye, another was short and pudgy, with a pointy mustache, and the last one had red hair and green eyes, and several spiked bracelets. They talked. I was not listening."

"And then?" I asked nervously. Below us, Peter hit Roy with another thunderbolt as Mark stood off to the side, trying to get the tiara (or crown; I still don't know what it is) to stay on his head. Roy shot him the peace sign as he struggled with his tiara, and he scowled back. "What happened after that?"

"I seem to remember a strange wave hitting me, and the next thing I knew, I was on the floor of the choir room." The princess's eyes were wide in confusion. "Have I provided any help?"

"The boys you described... A couple of them went to my old school," I said slowly, trying to recall their names. "Gavin Dragmire, he was generally a creep. Always hitting on Z and trying to steal her away from Link. No one liked him. He's a sophomore now, I think. Pointy-Mustache Guy, that's Ward Wallock. He was a greedy little guy when we were in middle school; always picked on the little kids and got their lunch money. He's a sophomore too. Boris King, the spiky bracelet guy, he went to another school and he's a senior, so I don't know much about him. I know he's always hitting on that cheerleader... what's her name? Peach, that was it. Her boyfriend is never happy about that. But the blue-haired guy with a tattoo... could it be Lucario?"

"No, it was not me." Luke appeared next to me, seemingly out of nowhere. I noted the lack of a tattoo on his face, and wrinkled my forehead in confusion. "You must hurry and find the rest of the containers, before it is too late; Tabuu is stirring, and the others will begin to awaken with or without your help. You must find them."

"Thanks for the tip, Luke, but _where do we find them_?" I asked, rolling my eyes in exasperation. "Dairanto High's a big place, you know. If some of the containers are seniors we'll never figure out who they are. Heck, I can't even remember who the people in my _homeroom_ are, let alone the people in the rest of the school."

"Z will be helpful. Some of them are in choir," he said seriously. I nodded, committing the information to my memory as he continued. "A few are on the football team. Four are seniors; they are from the oldest and most famous Nintendo series. Three go to school with Tony. That should get you off to a good start."

"When should we be done with this by?" I questioned. "And you said Tabuu is stirring. What's that?"

"All in good time, Sam," he said. "Oh. Princess." He bowed respectfully. "Due to your condition, Master Hand has granted permission for you to stay in the mansion until such a time as we can reunite you with your container. He will be calling on you later."

"Thank you, Lucario," the Princess inclined her head. "I shall go to the mansion, then." She stood up, dusted the dirt off her dress, and began to walk toward the mansion.

"As for these boys," Luke said to me, "I believe they are done training. It is nearly seven-o'clock; your parents may be getting worried. You should go home."

"All right," I shrugged. "Oi! Guys! Listen up! We're gonna go home now, it's getting late and I'm starving!"

"Aww, but I was about to beat him!" Roy whined, pointing at Mark. Mark scowled at him and pointed his sword at the redhead. "You'll never beat me!" Bickering and squabbling, Roy, Peter, and Mark pushed their way into the Machine. Pit and Link, having gone through already, walked over to me.

"What did the princess say?" Pit asked, then looked around. "And where'd she go?"

"She's staying in the mansion for the time being," I informed them. "You guys know a guy with blue hair and a tattoo under his right eye?"

"No, I would remember somebody who looked that strange," Link said. Retrieving Peter, Mark, and Roy from the Machine, we piled onto the bus and headed home. After the other three boys disembarked the bus, Link, Pit, and I sat quietly, wondering what was going to happen next and what Smasher we'd find next.

As it turned out, the next Smasher we found was at my house.

"Oh, welcome home, Sam!" my mother said happily. "This is our new neighbor, Fran Yoshirou!" she explained, gesturing to a green-haired boy sitting at our kitchen table.

"Hello," he said with a smile, then promptly keeled over.

As my mother gaped in horror and my dad quirked an eyebrow, Samus spoke. **_Well. That went faster than usual. Looks like things are starting to speed up._**

* * *

******Hope you liked it! :) Please leave a review~**


	13. Track 13: Cross My Heart

**Back from California. Doing makeup work. ಠ_ಠ I don't regret missing school, though, Disneyland was amazing. C:  
**

**But on the bright side, this fic is almost at 100 reviews! :D**

* * *

"I wonder what you're doing, I wonder if you doubt it, I wonder how we used to ever go so long without it ..."

~Marianas Trench, _Cross My Heart_

* * *

Legend, Track 13: Cross My Heart

"Um, Fran? You okay?" I asked, bending down and poking the boy in the shoulder. He stirred slightly. I looked up at my mom. "Where're his parents?"

"They're across the street, moving their things in," my dad contributed helpfully. "I'll go get them if you want."

Fran began to wake up. "Ow. My head hurts..." he groaned. "What's going on?"

"Never mind, he's coming to," I threw back over my shoulder. My dad nodded and whispered something to my mom; the two of them withdrew from the kitchen and I saw them disappear out the front door. _Sure, leave _me_ with the awakened guy. Thanks a lot, Mom, Dad. _With a sigh, I knelt down on the ground next to Fran and resumed poking him. He sat up.

"Darn. It happened, didn't it? I was hoping it'd wait for a bit, like, until after I'd gotten used to my new house..."

"What happened?" I asked suspiciously.

"I got awakened," he said matter-of-factly. "Aren't you supposed to have awoken by now, too?"

"Wait, what? You know?" I asked. I'm pretty sure my mouth was hanging wide open at that point, but you know, a lot's happened over the past couple of months. You can't expect me to remember everything that's happened.

"Yeah, my mom caved from guilt and told me when I was about ten," he said, getting up and dusting himself off. He extended a hand down and helped me up. "I was kind of annoyed at first that I got _Yoshi_, of all the random characters to get, but I learned to live with it." He shrugged. The doorbell rang, and he looked over to the window. "Hey, is that another container at the door?"

"You seem so blase about this whole thing," I noted. "We were really freaked out about it when we first got the news." I opened the door to see Pit, Link, and Tony. "Hey, guys, meet Fran. Fran, this is Link, Pit, and Tony."

"Container?" Pit asked me.

"Yoshi," Fran contributed.

"You know already?" Pit asked, making the same expression I'd made a few minutes ago. Fran explained quickly, then added at the end, "Luke gave me a call right before we moved over here. He told me to give you guys this." He held out a folded piece of paper. "It's some sort of list, I guess. It has a bunch of names on it. I'm somewhere on there."

"It's a list... of containers. And their years. So four of them are seniors, four are juniors, nine are sophomores, eleven are freshmen, and the other eight go to our old school." Pit looked over my shoulder as I scanned the list. I passed it over to Link, who read the list as Tony jumped to see over his shoulder."This'll be helpful, thanks, Fran," I smiled.

"No problem," he said lightly. "I'll be on my way now, see you guys around."

"Well. That was odd," Pit commented as Fran exited the house. "He knew everything, and he wasn't freaked out by it at all. I wonder how he reacted when his mom first told him."

"It's a lot more than our parents ever told us," I shrugged. "Mine only caved and told me after I confronted them about it; his mom just went and told him."

"True," Pit replied. "Well, I'm off. I'm gonna stay up all night playing games and stuff. See ya!" He exited, Link and Tony close behind. I caught a snatch of their conversation before they left, and couldn't help but wonder what the heck Tony had been watching lately.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea," Link said. "It's Friday, after all."

"It's Friday, Friday, gotta get down on Friday! Everybody's looking forward to the weekend, weekend~" Tony cheered.

"Ugh, shut _up_, Tony," Link groaned as he opened the door. "I regret ever showing you that video."

With a shrug, I headed for the refrigerator and pulled out some dinner. After giving it a quick nuke in the microwave, I sat down and ate, then went upstairs, took a shower, and went to sleep. Yeah. Exciting, I know.

The weekend was good. It was Labor Day weekend, so we all got to sleep in for three days, and spent the entire weekend apart for once. Adam visited from Melee City, and regaled me with tales of his adventures in _Super Smash Bros. Brawl_. I nodded and smiled, not having a clue as to how to tell my cousin that my friends and I were living out the real-life _Super Smash Bros. Brawl_, and it wasn't quite as fun as playing the video game was. Pit went to visit his aunt Palutena in Sky City, and Link and Tony went to the mall and the movies. Link told me later that he saw Z and Ike there, but refused to say anything more than that.

The second week of school was uneventful. Fran turned out to be in a few of our classes, and he helped us find some more of the people on the list. By lunchtime on Wednesday, we had figured out which Smashers were sealed inside the people in our classes, and we started to make a plan to find and awaken them.

"There's still the chance that people will think we're on drugs or something," Pit mentioned to us as he pulled his lunchbox from our locker, then handed mine to me. "I mean, that's what I thought. We all thought that," he added, indicating himself, Link, and me. "Did you, Fran?"

Fran shrugged. "I was still at the age when I believed everything my parents said when I got told, so I wouldn't know." I slung my backpack over my shoulder, Pit and Link picked up their bags, and we traipsed down the stairs to the cafeteria. Link left us to go through the cafeteria line, while Pit, Fran, and I settled our stuff down at our usual lunch spot. Roy, Mark, and Peter were already there, chowing down on cafeteria hamburgers; Z was still sitting on the other side of the cafeteria with all her choir friends.

"I wonder why the cafeteria's so divided," Peter wondered, taking a bite out of his PB&J sandwich. Jelly gushed out of the sides of his sandwich, and he made a face at it as he continued. "I mean, look. Here in this quadrant of the cafeteria, you have the band kids; diagonal from our quadrant, you have the choir people; in the quadrant on this side next to us, you have most of the health and fitness people; and then on the fourth quadrant, you have all the other people who aren't involved in anything or just feel like sitting there." He sketched out a small map of our cafeteria as he spoke, then passed it over to us. It was a crude square, labeled with the words _band, choir, h&f, miscellaneous_, and had little stick figures randomly populating each quadrant.

"There's been a rivalry going on between all the different electives since my mom went here," Roy contributed. "She was in band, she was one of the drum majors. She told me that all the kids in the different electives hated each other on principle; the worst rivalry's always been between choir and band, though. They were always playing pranks on each other when she went here."

"That explains all that toilet paper in the band room the other day," Link nodded.

"And why the choir room got TP'd yesterday," Fran added.

"Yep," Roy said, looking proud of himself for remembering that story.

"And Z switched from band to choir... Did our school have such a strong rivalry between band and choir?" Link asked us. I shook my head. "Not really. The band was a lot bigger at our school than the choir was, because the choir teacher was insane, remember? If there were any choir kids who disliked the band, I never heard about it." Pit nodded.

"So this just made me realize something. It's going to be a lot harder to recruit people from choir, now that we know about the rivalry between band and choir. Recruiting people from health and fitness will be okay, but choir people... that could be troublesome," Fran observed.

"I can blackmail them," Peter offered, holding up his precious laptop. "I bet I can find something!"

"_No_," everyone said at the same time. Then: "_Jinx!_" Roy, Mark, Link, Pit, and Fran yelled.

"We're in _high school_ now, you guys," I sighed, as the usual "pinch-poke-you-owe-me-a-coke" routine began. I winced on Pit's behalf as Link pinched him. (Hey, that guy never cuts his fingernails, okay? They're like... like wolf claws or something.)

An outburst of music briefly interrupted the pinching and poking, and something in Pit's backpack vibrated. I reached in and pulled out the old 3DS. "Huh. I wonder what it's doing..." I flipped it open and poked at the buttons for a bit, until it sprang to life and delivered its message.

"_Tabuu is coming. You have sixteen days. Get going,_" I read. "Great."

"Oh, joy," Pit grumbled.

"Homecoming game's in sixteen days," Mark observed, gesturing to a garishly sparkly poster on the wall. It said _Spirit Week is September 20th through 24th! Homecoming Game - September 24th! Homecoming Dance - September 25th! __Be there or be square!_ "And the homecoming dance's in seventeen. You guys gonna go?"

"Ew, no. I don't do dances," I said. Pit and Link shrugged.

"There was someone I was going to ask, but she's going with someone else, probably," Link said glumly.

"Ooh, drama," Roy said. We stood up and started the walk to the band room. We passed a few of the creeps I mentioned earlier— Boris King, Ward Wallock, and Gavin Dragmire— and we skirted as far around them as we possibly could.

"It's like a shoujo anime," Pit rolled his eyes. "Y'know, the guy likes the girl but the girl likes, and is going out with, another guy, but the girl slowly comes to realize her feelings for the first guy, and that's what the whole anime's about... and then if you're a yaoi fangirl you pair up the guys and throw the girl out into the cold." Link punched him. Hard.

"Owowowow!" Pit stumbled around dramatically, clutching his arm, as Link glared at him. "Link, how could you do this to me? I thought you loved me!"

"Yep, straight out of one of those sappy shoujo anime," Peter said, adjusting his glasses on the bridge of his nose. Rolling my eyes, I grabbed Pit's undamaged arm and dragged him away from Link before he could make more of an idiot out of himself. The rest of the walk to the band room went uneventfully. Unless you count the couple of other bruises that somehow appeared on Pit's arm.

"But seriously," I said, dropping Pit's arm as we arrived at the band room, "how are we going to get to the others if they're in choir?" We stowed our backpacks and went to get our instruments out.

"We're going to have to make a plan," Fran said.

"We'll talk about it later; anyone up for hot chocolate after school?" Pit asked, passing me my flute case and reaching for his saxophone. Fran stood on his tiptoes and grabbed his clarinet, while Link, Peter, and Mark headed to the back of the band room to set up their instruments (snare drum, bass drum, and bells, respectively). I nodded, then went to my seat and began to put my flute together.

"So, as you sophomores know," Mr. Sahashi, the band director, said, "every year at the homecoming game, the band does a field show at halftime. This year, our field show's theme is _Revenge of the Nerds_; you can go look it up on YouTube if you want. Since this field show is kind of complicated, there'll be extra practices after school on Mondays and Thursdays. Everybody got that? Good. Now, section leaders, count how many people need each part and then come up here..."

_Oh. This could be problematic,_ I observed mentally.

**_You got that right_**, Samus replied.

* * *

**About that "Friday" thing that Tony did... Don't kill me. **

**I realized it was Friday in the story and I couldn't resist.**

**/stabbedandtonfa'drepeatedly  
**

**Please leave a review! ^_^  
**


End file.
